Harry Potter 19 years later
by densoles99
Summary: Its Albus's and Rose's first year at Hogwarts. Their term starts out with people disappearing, strange noises, and arrogant students. rated T just in case, i suck at the summary. *DISCONTINUED*
1. The Sorting

Harry Potter 19 Years later...

As Rose and Albus borded the train, Albus turned around one last time to get a look at his

mum and dad. Then when the train's whistle blew, he continued to find a seat. When he

found an empty compartment he and Rose took a seat. "Well this is it, we're finally going to

Hogwarts. Hope Im in Gryffindor!" Rose said cheerfully, then they saw James strutting by

with a couple of friends. "So Rose, did you get a good look at Scorpius?" Albus asked his

cousin, "yes, he looks like an handful!" After that they were silent the whole way to the

station. When they finally got off, they heard a rough voice. "Firs' ears' over 'ere! I need all

the firs' ears'!" When they followed the voice they found a great big half giant, and they had

the feeling that he was the one and only Rubeus Hagrid! When by the looks of it, all the first

years like Albus and Rose lined up by Hagrid, Hagrid said "okay, we'll be trivalin' by boat. Now

is anyone afraid o' water?" After no one raised their hand. Hagrid told them the groups

there'll be place with on the boat journey to the docks. "Wow! This is... Wow!" Exclaimed a

first year.

After they all got out of the boats a cold voice spoke behind Albus. "Wow, the great Harry Potter's son. Only if he had a scar, and glasses." Albus and Rose spun around to see a blond, grey metel eyed, pointed face first year.

"Ah, you must be the son of the cowardly Draco Malfoy." Rose spat, Malfoy's face became red with anger. But before he had time to reply with a cold comeback Hagrid's voice boomed "allrigh', everyone I need all of yer ter line up." Albus and his cousin found, and got behind Roxanne. "Okay... Okay, we be goin' in now. So, follow." Boomed Hagrid.

When they reached the Great Hall Hagrid opened the huge golden doors, "whoah!" Albus

said in awe. Rose looked around wide-eyed. Hagrid stomped down the long walkway towards

the staff table. Of course the first years followed. He then nodded at a teacher, whom made

his way down towards us. Hagrid sat down at the staff table with a "oof!" The grey haired

teacher then spoke "Im Professor Dean. Im head of Gryffindor house and teacher of

Transfiguration. When I call your name you will come sit on this stool, and I will place the

Sorting Hat on you head to be sorted." He then took out a roll of parchment.

After some Gryfindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. It was down to the last group-

"Scorpius Malfoy!" The blond sat on the stool, after a few moments the hat called "Slytherin!" Scorpius smiled then walked over to the clapping Slytherins. "Peter Parkinson!" A chubby kid walked to the stool to be seated, "Slytherin!" walked over towards the bad side. Then it came down towards the last two, "Albus Potter!" Albus looked nervously at Rose who gave him a light push towards the stool. As he sat down he held his breath. "Hmmm," the Sorting Hat started "dificult, very dificult. Well. Gryfindor!" Albus grinned wildly, he went to sit with the cheering Gryfindors. "Rose Weasley!" Rose walked towards the stool, her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Intelligence of your mother, but the bravory of your father. Gryfindor!" Rose showed a toothy smile, then practically ran towards the table. "Well welcome first years, and those who were here before. This year is going to be a fantasic year! Now Im famished, let the feast begin!" Headmaster Slughorn said excitedly.

After the tasty feast two acne covered prefects lead them out of the Great Hall. Rose kept muttering to herself about lessons and what-not, Albus was looking aroung once again on awe.

When they reached a portrait with a fat lady humming to herself, the prefect with black hair spoke; "remember, you must say a password. The password will change every month, the password this month is 'Sequence Losange'."

The Fat Lady portrait swung open, when everyone was inside the prefect with the red hair

spoke this time. "Okay, the boy's dormentries are on your left and the girls's dormentries are

on your right. The bathroom's are located in the dormentries." After that being said, most

students went in the dormentries to claim their stuff. Albus baid Rose goodnight, then went

up the stairs. When he opened the door there were four-post beds, and a huge furnace in the

midde of the room. He found his rucksack on the middle bed. "Hey Albus!" Albus turned to

see Sean Finnigan, "hey Sean!" Albus said as he hugged Sean (manly of course.) Ablus stayed

up talking to his best friend, then eventually fell asleep thinking about the sorting.

When Albus woke up his mouth was dry, his forhead was damp with sweat. He obviously had

a nightmare. "Hey Al! Its 9:31 already, get your ass up!" He didnt need to see who said that,

"yeah, thanks James." He replied sarcasticly, Albus got dressed as fast as he could. He then

ran out the Dorm, down the stairs and in the Common Room. "Jeeze Al, slow down." Rose

said to him as he plopped himself on the couch. "Wait, what day of the week is it?" Albus

asked with his brows furrowed. "It's Saturday. Did you think is was Monday?" Rosa laughed, "erm, no!" He replied defensively "did you already have breakfast?" Rose looked up from her book, "Actually, no. Come on lets go." Albus and Rose got up, then left the Common Room.

When they reached the Great Hall, Malfoy and his cronies were picking on another first year.

"Honestly, cant they just stop showing off!" Rose grumbled, Albus just nodded in agreement.

"Hey, theres Sean. Hey!" Albus ran to sit with Sean as Rose just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Oh, hey Albus! Hey Rose!" The skinny boy said to them. "Hey Sean, oh look the mail is here!" Rose pointed at the owls soaring through the tables, "I got a letter from mum and dad!" Albus smiled, a letter from his parents made him feel better. He opened it, and read;

Dear Albus,

Your mum and I are so happy to hear your in Gryfindor!

But remember we would have been happy with whatever

house. Lily dosn't seem to lonely, her and Hugo been

hanging out. I guess Uncle Ron isn't going to be taking

you and Rosie out of his Will! He's a funny man...

Love,

Dad

P.S send Rosie our love. Lily say HI

Albus laughed, then showed Rose the letter. "We have one family." She sighed, "Rosie what's wrong?" Albus asked concerned, "nothing, just tired." Rose shrugged, then she whispered "oh my god! Al read this!" Albus took the Daily Prophet from her and read;

Missing Man found dead!

Colin Longate worker at the Department of Law Inforcement

at the Ministry of Magic was reported missing 2 weeks ago, was

now found dead in his office! We interviewed some of his coworkers;

Samara Fetcher: He was a good wizard, he was friendly to everyone. He has a family! I dont

know why anyone would want to hurt him!

Harry Potter: Colin never really had enimies as far as I know. He really was a good man, for

someone who had to hurt him was doing it for some odd reason. He woud be dearly missed!

We hope we can find the monster who did this to Colin.

Albus stared at the column, then jumped when Rose snapped her fingers. "Dosn't that effect

you alittle?" She asked him, "no, I mean it's sad. But no." He replied then got up from the

table and started to leave. But Rose was following him. "Al, your dad is in that department."

Albus shrugged, but before Rose had time to speak they ran into Mafoy and his cronies. "Ah

look, it's Potthead and Weaslette." He smirked, Rose shot him a death glare.

"Go shag a fifth year, prick!" Rose spat, Malfoy took a step forward as so did Rose. "I'll be carefull with that smart mouth of yours." Malfoy threatened. This time Albus took a step

forword, but before he had time to threaten him. Neville Longbottom the Herbology

professor came into view, "hey! Guys separate." The professor said sternly, Malfoy gave the

two Gryfindors a smug look before turning around to leave. "Thank merlin you stepped in like

that Professor, Al might have punched him!" Rose sighed. Albus gave her a scowl, Professor

Longbottom shrugged then baid them goodbye. "You know Rose,it would be nice if you could

keep your mouth shut every once and a while." Albus said through clenched teeth, Rose gave

him an apologetic look. Albus just shrugged it off, and continued walking. Albus walked up

the several flights of stairs, on his way towards the Fat Lady portrait he spotted a door. But

the door was just a regular door, nothing special on it. The door just popped out at him. Figuratively speaking of course. "Rose, what do you think is behind that door?" Albus asked

casually, Rose looked at him and at the door. "I dont know, an extra classroom mabye." Albus

eyed the door suspiciously, Rose who was obviously growing impatient spoke in an annoyed

voice. "Albus come off it, lets just get back to the Common Room." Then a unfamilier voice

spoke from behind them causing Rose to jump a foot in the air. "Whoah, becareful there ginger. Might hurt yourself." Albus looked at Rose who was blushing fiercely, and at the

stranger. "I guess its rude not to introduce myself, Im Travis Brodey." Albus shook Travis's

hand, "Albus Potter, this is my cousin Rose Weasley." Albus introduced himself and Rose,

Travis shook Rose's hand. "So erm, Travis what house are you in?" Rose asked while blushing

a deep red, Travis smiled; "Gryfindor, I recken you guy's are to?" The cousin nodded, "Well

erm Travis, we were just heading back to the Common Room. If you want to, you could walk

back with us." Rose suggested then of course blushed, "yeah, if you wouldn't mind a tag

along?" Travis asked, Albus shook his head while Rose grinned. She might just have a cute little crush.

When the three entered the Common Room, Albus and Rose made their way towards their

favorite spots which were the armchairs by the fireplace. "So tell me Travis, what year are

you in?" Albus pipped up once they got settled in the comfertable chairs, "first." He replyed

simply, Rose told him the same year as did Albus. Travis seemed to take alot of intrest in

Rose. "So Rose, whats your favorite book?" Travis asked a blushing Rose, "erm, probably 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them volume 3.' Whats yours?" Albus looked from the smirking Travis to the blushing Rose. "I dont really read, but probably 'Quidditch through the ages'." Albus was getting bored listening to them flurting, "Im going to take a tour around Hogwarts." Albus stood, Travis and Rose looked at him then nodded.

Albus was walking around aimlessly, until he decided to go back to the Common Room. When

he reached the Fat Lady portrait he saw by the looks of it a first year, crying. "Erm, are you

ok?" The first year girl looked up with red puffy eyes, "I-I, for-forgot the password. And

nobody w-will help m-me." She sobbed, Albus felt terrible. Was there no more decent

Gryfindors? "The password this month is 'Sequence Losange'." He replyed with a smile, the

Fat Lady portrait swung open. Albus gestured the girl to go in first, she smiled then went

inside. Albus followed, "Im Albus Potter." He introduced himself, "Im Jessica Griffin." The

shook hands, "hey, I want you to meet my cousin. Rose!" Rose looked up from a book, Albus

gestured Rose to come over. "This is my cousin Rose Weasley," Rose shook Jessica's hand "and this is my new friend Jessica Griffin." Jessica looked at Albus "Im your friend?" Albus shrugged, "if you want to be?" Jessica smiled then nodded, "Ooh! I actually know a girl that isn't my relitive!" Rose said excitedly, Jessica smiled shyly.

Albus, Rose, Travis, and their new friend Jessica walked to the Great Hall for dinner. But of

course they ran into three arrogent Slytherins. "Oh look! Its Potty, and Weaslette. And theres

the two others!" Malfoy said with smug look. Rose really needs to controll her anger. "I

wouldnt be talking ferret face!" Rose spat codly, but Malfoy only smirked. Damn that smirk!

"Watch it Weaslette. Wouldn't want to blow up in front of everyone, would we?" Rose blushed in embarasment, "sod off blondie!" Travis snapped in defence of Rose. Malfoy and his gang smirked then strutted off.


	2. Murder at the Ministry

When they finally entered the Great Hall, James called over to them. "Hey Al!" Albus rolled his eyes, but walked over towards his brother. "James these our my new friends. Travis Brodey, and Jessica Griffin." Albus gestured towards them, he wasn't in the mood right now. As they took a seat, Albus felt like some one was watching him. He just shook it off. Rose and Jessica were chatting about something, Travis was sitting there staring at Rose like she was a goddess. And Albus just pile; chicken, mash, and peas on his plate. But all he did was nibble on some chicken. "Albus, you okay?" Travis asked with a worried look, "yeah, it's just... Do you ever get the feeling you were being watched?" Albus asked looking around, Travis suppressed a laugh. "Erm, no. Not really." He smirked, Albus shrugged when he saw the look in Travis's face. "Erm, I think I'm going to head back to the Common Room," But added by the looks his friends were giving him, "I'm tired." Travis shrugged, Rose smiled softly, but Jessica spoke; "well, I'm pretty beat too. I'll see you guys later." Jessica called then followed Albus out the Great Hall.

"The damn stairs bloody move!" Jessica cried as she clutched Albus's sleeve. "It's alright, there supposed to move." Albus chuckled, _CRACK!_ "Did you hear that?" Jessica asked wide eyed, "yeah." When the stairs reached the seventh floor, they stopped moving. Albus and Jessica walked fast towards the east wing where the Fat Lady portrait was._CRACK! _Albus stopped at the door that caught his eye earlier. "By the sound of it, it seems the sound is coming from behind this door." Albus said more to himself then to Jessica. "Well, open it!" She demanded, Albus twisted the door knob a quarter way. But it stopped. _Locked?_ "Is it locked?" Jessica asked, "yeah." Albus sighed, he really wanted to know what was behind that door. "Oh well, come on then!" Jessica pulled Albus the rest of the way to the Fat Lady portrait.

That night Albus was sitting in front of the fire in the Common Room. Thinking about the earlier events. "Albus?" A soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Rose. Come sit." He patted the floor next to him, Rose smiled then sat cross legged next to her cousin. "Are you okay Al?" She asked, "I don't know, today I felt like I was being watched. And Jessica and I kept hearing strange noises." He sighed. Rose looked at him and then at the fire, "maybe you should write to your parents. They would want to know if your feeling watched." She suggested. "But that's the thing Rosie, I don't want to let them know. This is my first year, and things are already messing up. I don't want to sound like... Like a coward." Albus frowned, it was true. His first year and he already had enemies, and started to regret coming to Hogwarts in the first place. "Albus, how would you sound like a coward?" Rose asked her cousin, now looking at him. "Because, I- I had a bad start and I'm already crying home to _mummy and daddy_." Albus said through clenched teeth. Rose scooted closer to her cousin. "I'm sorry." She sighed, "it's not your fault. I love you, you know that?" Albus smiled. "Yeah I know that." Rose laid her head on Albus shoulder, while he put his arm around her. It may not have started out to be a good year, but he had a good cousin.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up in bed and looked around the dorm. The girls were still sleeping, it must still be early. Rose looked at her alarm clock, it read; 5:31a.m. <em> Damn it's early<em>! Rose thought. Realizing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she got up and dressed. And walked down to the Common Room to read her book. It was Sunday, classes begin tomorrow. When she sat down on the plushy couch, she found a note sticking out of a pillow. She plucked it out, and read it.  
><em> You make me sick! I wish you were dead along with your death eater father!<br>__ You don't belong in your house, your family are disgusting, bastards! You  
>don't deserve to live Sa-<em>

The letter was ripped at the end. So Rose couldn't see the rest of the letters in the name. She stared at the letter in awe, who would write such a mean letter to some one? Did the 'Sa-' person get sorted in Gryfindor? There were a good few that their names begun with Sa. 'Samara Poe, Samuel Winchester, Savana Solisa, and Sally Winchester.'  
>But before she had time to think things over more, Rose hear foot steps coming down. "Oh, your up," James smirked "shouldn't be surprised." Rose rolled her eyes. "Is Albus up yet?" James shook his head, then started to do James stuff. Which involved pranks. "Hey Rosie! Hey Potter." Rose and James looked towards the boys dorm, and Travis stood there looking sleepy. "Morning Travis. Come sit." James nodded in Travis's direction before going back to his stuff. "Is Albus up yet?" Rose asked the tired boy, "nope. Still sleeping like a rock!" Travis yawned. Rose frowned. "I'm up! I'm up!" Rose and Travis looked at Albus, who was dragging his feet to the couch. "When do you guys want to go to breakfast?" Rose murmured softly, "don't you want to wait up for Jessica?" Albus asked his cousin. Rose shrugged, "she wasn't in there when I got up. And I got up at 5:31." Travis glanced at Albus, who shook his head. "Wonder if she already went to breakfast?" Albus looked at the note Rose was holding, "nah. It would have been too early." Travis grunted. Rose stood, then started to head out the Common Room. Travis soon followed, then Albus trailed.<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat in the Slytherin Common Room. Thinking about the note he had received that morning when he woke up. It was threatening, and cruel. Talking about how he deserved being with the 'Slimy Slytherins'. And his father was a dirty Death eater. "What if Potter and Weasley wrote that note?" He mumbled to himself. But Potter and Weasley wouldn't have the guts to say that no matter to whom. Well except Rose Weasley, she had a bit of a temper. Scorpius smirked to himself, thinking how much fun he was going to have getting that temper to rise! "Scorp, what are you doing so early mate?" A gruff voice grumbled. "Oh Peter. Couldn't fall back asleep," Scorpius replied plainly, "and it's only 7:30. I was about to go to breakfast, you coming with?" Peter nodded, then followed Scorpius out the dungeons.<p>

When Scorpius and Peter entered the Great Hall, he saw The Headmaster and a professor talking in silent tones, and every so often glancing around nervously at the students.  
>"Hey Scorpius!" Scorpius's friend Mauro Zabini beckoned them to sit. "Hey Mauro, what's up with the nervous teachers.?" Scorpius asked sourly, Mauro shrugged. "Don't know, they've been doing that since students started eating." Scorpius nodded, then looked over at the Gryfindor table. He saw many gingers, and then something caught his eye. A note that resembles the note he got this morning. Why did Rose Weasley have it in her pocket? Odd. "Scorpius!" A voice ripped him from his thoughts, "mate, I've been trying to get your attention for five bloody minutes." His Slytherin cronie Peter said with a huff. "Oh, sorry."<p>

* * *

><p>"So Rosie, have any idea where Jessica is?" Albus asked. "No, and tell me why the professors look like their trying to hied something?" Albus shrugged, "look! The mail is here!" The mail was indeed being brought in by family owls. A black owl dropped the Daily Prophet in front of Rose, while Albus got a letter. Albus opened his letter to see there were only a couple of sentences:<p>

_Dear Albus Potter,_

_ Things at Hogwarts as you can see are getting stranger.  
><em>_ It is crucial that you stick close to your friends.  
>You are in DANGER along with Rose!<em>

_ I will be watching over you!_

Albus stared at the letter wide eyed. But stuffed it in his jeans pocket, he didn't want Rose to see it. "Bloody hell!" Rose said suddenly, which made Albus shake out of his thoughts. "Rose whats wrong?" Travis asked a very wide eyed Rose, "there's been another murder! Look!" Rose shoved the magical newspaper at Albus and Travis.

**_Murder at the Ministry!_**

_At 3:33p.m Saturday evening, Leo Griffin was found dead  
>in one of the Ministry's elevators. Sources tell reporter<em>  
><em>Rita Skeeter, that Griffin was mangled and bloody. Griffin<br>had a cross engraved on his left arm, like the Death Eaters  
>had the Dark Mark on their left arm. Could there possibly<br>__ be a new Dark Wizard at large?_

Albus finished reading with a pale face. Is this what the letter was talking about? "Oh dear!" He heard Rose say sadly, "what's wrong?" Rose looked at him with a frown. "Leo Griffin, Jessica Griffin! That's her father Albus!" After Albus and Travis gave her a confused look, Rose added; "that's probably why she isn't here." Albus nodded sadly. Travis turned pale. "So," Rose said trying to get off the sad topic; "what'ya want to do today? Classes begin tomorrow." Travis shrugged still pale, Albus spoke in a calm voice, "we could get the Marauder's Map and look for secret passageways?" Rose nodded, "right, but how are we going to get it? James has it." Travis snapped out of his trance at the word 'map'.  
>"Wait, what's the Marauder's Map?" Albus looked at Travis then at back at his cousin. "We could... We could steal it!" Albus said with a grin, "but, what if he has it on him?" Rose asked. "Nah, he really doesn't use it that much." Rose nodded, then got up from the table. Travis looked confused but followed.<p>

"Okay, James and Fred are still eating breakfast." Rose said as they entered the Common Room, "if it's in his trunk it's bound to be locked!" Albus grumbled. "I can open it." Rose said shyly. "How, we haven't learned any magic yet?" Travis asked, Rose looked at the wall. "My mum is Hermione Granger! I'm supposed to know some magic." Rose replied in her defense. "Your amazing!" Travis said in awe, Rose blushed. And Albus glared at him. "Okay, come on before they get full!" The trio ran up to the boys dorm, and stopped when they reached James rucksack. "Okay, the trunk is indeed locked. So... Rose," Albus raised an eyebrow; "do your magic!" Rose scowled at Albus and looked at Travis.  
>"<em>Alohomora!" <em>Rose said as she pointed her wand at James's trunk lock. The lock unlocked, then Albus dug around a bit until he pulled out a old piece of parchment. "Are you sure that's it?" Rose asked, Albus nodded. "_I solemnly swear _that I am up to no good._" _Albus said as _he_ pointed his wand at the parchment. Just then words started to appear, it then said: The Marauder's Map. "Found it!" Rose said excitedly, ""_Mischief managed._" Albus said, then the map went blank again. "Okay, Travis DO not tell anyone about this," Travis nodded in awe, "now Rose lock the trunk. We're going to read this in the Common Room." Rose locked the trunk again as Albus put the map in his pocket for safety. Right when they were about to walk out, they bumped into James. "What are you munchkins doing?"


	3. Friend issues, and the note

Damn! Travis made no eye contact, Albus flushed a little, and Rose who was good at lying under pressure spoke. "Albus and Travis were showing me the boy's dorm, because I wanted to know if they were different from the girls." And believe it or not, James bought it! "Oh, okay. Well see ya then!" James brushed passed them, and they ran down to the Common Room. "Whew! That was close!" Travis panted, Albus nodded in agreement. "I don't think it's very good to look at it here because Fred could see it, or another student." Rose said, Albus and Travis agreed. "But, where can we look?" Travis murmured. Albus thought for a second. "A empty classroom?" Rose smiled, "perfect!" Then the trio walked out of the portrait. They found an empty classroom on the 6th floor. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _Albus said as he pointed his wand at the blank parchment. Then the writing showed up again. "Okay, what now?" Travis asked bored, "we find secret passageways, or we can stalk students!" Albus said excitedly. Rose and Travis looked at him, "or not." He sighed. "Wait, I wanna look for a certain student." Travis said, "who?" Rose asked Travis with raised eyebrows. "Erm, Malfoy." He mumbled. Albus and Rose looked at each other, "er, okay." Albus handed Travis the map to look. "Hmm, he's walking around on the 3rd floor." Travis said in a confused voice, "wow. Well who wants lunch?" Rose jumped up and down. "me!" Albus raised his hand.

When they were sitting down at the Great Hall, Jessica entered with a watery smile. "Hey guys!" She said in a happy voice, Rose frowned. "Jessica, are you OK?" This was Jessica's turn to frown, "yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Albus murmured; "but, about your father-" Jessica cut him off, "oh him? I'm happy he's dead!" She smirked. Travis looked at Jessica like she had three heads. "But, that's your father!" Jessica rolled her eyes, "I'm going to the Common Room. See ya later." After that being said, Jessica left the Great Hall with a huff. "Well, at least now we know Jessica doesn't give a rats ass about her daddy!" Rose laughed, Travis shrugged, and Albus rolled his eyes and finished his peas.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius, I wanna go eat!" Peter grumbled, Scorpius looked at his fat friend and sighed. "Peter if you wanna go shove your face with pudding, I don't care! But I'm still gonna explore!"<br>Peter gave up, and went to gain a few extra pounds on steak. Mauro on the other hand, stayed with Scorpius. "So Scorpius, what'ya looking for?" Scorpius looked at his tan friend, and smirked. "I don't know, just looking." Scorpius and Mauro were looking exploring Hogwarts. Right now they were in the Muggle Studies empty classroom. Looking for something to blow up. "Hey Scorp, here's a text book on 'How you should treat Muggles'." Mauro threw the text book at Scorpius, who grinned and set it on the floor. "Ready?" Scorpius asked, Mauro nodded. Malfoy pointed his wand at the book and said; "_Icendio_!" Then the book was on fire! "What are you two doing?" A voice said from behind the fire starters. "Er, er-" Scorpius tried to say, but was cut off by the Muggle Studies professor. "Detention both of you! Friday night, now get out!" Scorpius and Mauro ran out of the classroom laughing. "Did you see her face when she saw the book?" Mauro panted, "yeah! Come on lets go back to the common room." Mauro nodded, then they headed back to the dungeons.

"I can't believe you got detention on Friday!" Peter huffed, Scorpius rolled his eyes at his friend. "What do you have to do anyways?" Scorpius shrugged, "don't really know. I have to head to the Great Hall first." Peter nodded. Then they got into a conversation about; Quidditch, and school.

* * *

><p>"Albus, do think there's something wrong with Jess?" Rose asked as they sat in front of the fire in the common room. Most people have gone to bed, but Travis, Rose, and Albus stayed up a little later. "I don't think so, maybe she just didn't like her dad." Replied Albus calmly, "well. Lets not talk about it anymore, she didn't seem to happy with us this afternoon." Travis murmured. Albus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she didn't even sit with us at dinner," Rose spoke softly, "we better be going to bed. We have classes tomorrow." Rose said good night to the other two, and went up to the girls dorm as Albus and Travis went up to the boys.<p>

Albus woke that morning to the sun peering in through the curtains. He looked around some of the boys were getting dressed, and some were still sleeping. He might as well get dressed.  
>When he went down to the common room, he saw Rose sitting on the couch reading a book. Typical. "Hey Rosie." He said when he sat down next to her. "Hey Al, sleep good?" Albus nodded, then Travis came down and grinned like a idiot. "Travis, is there something you want to tell us?" Albus asked suspiciously, Travis shook is head. "I'm hungry, lets go eat!"<p>

When they were eating breakfast, they heard screeching overhead. "Mail!" Travis exclaimed. Luckily there were no more death news. Rose got an letter from her parents telling her they were happy, and how her dad wasn't going to disown her. "Ooh, look! McGonnagall is handing out schedules!" Rose said excitedly. "Here you go Potter, Weasley, and Brodey." They were looking at their schedules, when Albus breathed out viciously. "We got charms, and herbology with the bloody Slytherins!" Albus grumbled, "aw. Well we'll survive." Said Travis sarcastically. Albus looked over to the Slytherin table, Malfoy and his gang were talking in hushed tones. Probably making fun of a professor, or him or his cousin.  
>Albus, Rose, and Travis sat together in charms. Jessica was sitting next to her <em>new friend<em>, just then the Slytherins strutted in. Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini sat across of the room with the Slytherins. "Welcome class!" The charms professor squeaked. After there were some murmures of 'good mornings', the professor shrugged. "I'am Professor Pert, and I will be teaching you charms. Now the first thing you'll do is; open your books to chapter 1." The students opened their books to chapter, and were instructed to read chapters 1-5. "I don't want to read!" Said Travis in a annoying voice, "well you best start reading. Chapter 1 is pretty long." Rose said bitterly. Right then, Malfoy had to open his big, arrogant mouth. "Hey Potty! Tell poppa Harry, there's a new cream to get rid of scars!" Albus said some things someone wouldn't say in front of teachers, (out loud!) Everybody looked at Albus wide-eyed. "Mr. Potter! Detention Friday night. Don't ever let me hear you say those things again." _Bloody Hell._

The rest of the week went by fine. Jessica still didn't talk to her _old_ friends, Rose spent a good amount of time in the library, and Albus had detention that night. "What do you have to do?" Travis asked as Albus was about to leave, Albus shrugged then waved goodbye.  
>When Albus reached the Great Hall, he saw the last person he expected to see; Scorpius Malfoy. "Don't tell me we have detention together! All I did was set a bloody book on fire, that doesn't deserve torturer!" Malfoy said coldly, Albus rolled his emerald green eyes. "Alright, you'll be cleaning the trophy's in the trophy room." Said Filch as he came up behind them.<br>As they were cleaning the trophy's, Albus noticed something that was _odd_. "Hey, wheres the Riddle trophy?" He looked over at Malfoy. "Don't look like I have it, does it?" Replied Malfoy bitterly. "I don't know. Maybe you would like something to remind you of your master, or something." Albus said coolly, Malfoy scowled. "What is that?" Malfoy asked Albus, who was looking at a note. "It's a note. It was on the stand the trophy was on." Malfoy walked over, "read it then." He demanded. Albus scowled, then read;

_I took the trophy, as a reminder of how great he was.  
>He was my idol! For those who are new to this death trap of<br>a school, I warn you! Just because the Dark Lord is dead doesn't  
>mean you'll be safe. Things at Hogwarts, will never be the same again! I'am speaking to ALBUS S.P. <em>

Albus finished the note with a pale face. Malfoy shuddered. "I got a letter a couple of days ago. It was warning me." Albus said to Malfoy, "I got a threatening note on the first day back." Said Malfoy as he looked Albus in the face. "Do you think we should tell the Headmaster about this, and the notes?" Albus asked the blond. Malfoy shrugged, "don't know. Maybe." He and Malfoy ran to the gargoyles, but stopped before they said the password. "Wait Potter. Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this." Albus looked at Malfoy, "why? These are threatening letters!" Albus is with his brows furrowed, he didn't understand why someone _wouldn't _report this. "Well because, I don't know. Go get your ginger!" Albus stared at Malfoy, "Malfoy, you know I have alot of gingers in my family. Be more specific." Malfoy rolled his eyes; "Rose Weasley!" Albus made a 'o' shape with his mouth. He nodded, then beckoned Malfoy to follow.

* * *

><p>Rose sat in the library, reading a book about Transfiguration. When she was about to turn the page, Albus and Malfoy ran in the library panting. "Albus what-" She started but was cut off by Malfoy. "We found a threatening note while we were cleaning the trophy room. Albus received a letter warning him, and I got a threatening note." He said in one breath, Rose stared at him wide-eyed. "OK, why didn't you tell the Headmaster?" She asked closing her book. Albus was going to say something, but Malfoy cut him off; "because, we want to figure this one out!" Rose nodded, as the two boys sat down in front of her. "Well actually, the first week of school. I found a threatening note, it wasn't for me." Rose told them what the note said. "Wow." Mumbled Malfoy, Albus looked pale. "Wait Malfoy, if you hate us so much why are you here?" Rose asked sourly. Malfoy looked at her, then looked at Albus. "I don't know. It seems like fun." Albus looked at Malfoy, "you called me Albus earlier. Does this mean I can call you Scorpius?" Malfoy turned a little pink, "I guess." Rose looked at Scorpius, "won't it be kinda odd if we just started to hang out together?" Scorpius thought for a minute. "We don't hang out in the open, but in secret!" Albus smiled, Rose shrugged. She still didn't trust him. "So where do we start?" Asked Albus excitedly. They started off by talking about students, and professors. "Damn! We're going to break curfew! Come on!" Rose whispered quietly! They ran to their destination.<p>

Rose sat in the Gryfindor common room. She woke up 30 minutes before, and she was the only one up. She sat there thinking about the 'notes'. _''And I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be safe, since Voldemort is dead.'' _Rose thought. The foot steps walked down the guys dorm. Travis. "Oh Rose, morning." Rose smiled, then Travis sat down next to her. "So, Rose." He started, Rose raised an eyebrow. "So, Travis." He chuckled lightly, "erm, Rose I- I. I kinda like you!" He said facing her. Rose looked at him wide-eyed, _he bloody likes her! _"Travis, we're eleven. You don't know what you like." Rose sighed sadly, Travis frowned. "But, don't you like me too?" Rose looked at her hands. "I don't know. I mean your nice, sweet, and funny. But I, I-" Before she had time to finish, Travis cut her off. "Yeah I get it now Rose. Sorry I don't meet your expectations, I'm gonna go to breakfast." Travis said coldly. Rose's eyes glazed over like she was going to cry. Travis stormed out of the common room, leaving a now crying Rose. She sat there crying hard, she probably had just ruined her friendship with Travis. Albus came down, followed by a couple more of students. Albus looked at Rose with a confused expression. "Rose whats wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to her. "I-I just ru-ruined m-my friendship w-with Tr-Travis." She calmed herself down, and told Albus what Travis had told her. _  
><em>


	4. The riddle

Rose and Albus sat in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. When Jessica sat down next to Rose. "Er, hi Jessica." Rose said with precaution. Jessica smiled, "I'm sorry. For how I've been acting, there's a reason I'm glad my dad's dead." She frowned, Rose looked at Albus, then back at Jessica. "Why?" Asked Albus. Jessica looked down, "my dad was a death eater. He was a rightful ass bastard, he nicknamed me 'Sadie' because that was the name of his death eater girlfriend. My father ruined my life, along with my mother. For so many years I was hoping that he would get hit by the Night bus, or something." Jessica sighed after she finished, Rose looked pitiful, and Albus looked down at his hands. "I'm so sorry." Rose said after a few minutes of silence. "S'okay," Jessica sighed, "I hope we could still be friends?" Rose smiled wildly, and Albus nodded. "Great, now I want to show you something in the common room." Jessica got up, then was followed by Albus, and Rose.

When the three were in the common room, Jessica took out a ripped piece of parchment. "I got this on Saturday, it was on my nightstand." She then read it out loud;

_die'. I hope you rot in Hell along with your father!_

It was short, and threatening. Rose started fiddling with her hands. "Erm, I have the other half to your note," Jessica's eyes widened, "I found it Sunday morning in the common room, it was sticking out of a pillow." Rose handed Jessica the note, Jessica finished looking pale. "Do you think we should tell the Headmaster?" Albus asked in a soft voice, Jessica shook her head. "No, I don't want him to now about my father." Rose rolled her eyes. "Jess, if your receiving threatening notes you should tell someone." Rose finished biting her lower lip. Jessica nodded, then followed Albus and Rose out of the portrait.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was sitting in the Slytherin common room, thinking about his conversation with Albus and Rose. '<em>I was so mean to them , and they still don't mind me.'<em> Scorpius thought to himself. They were acquaintances, not friends. Yeah, that sounds better. "Hey, Scorpius. Mauro and I were going to go do some destruction, you wanna come?" Peter said from the boy's dorm, Scorpius shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine, last time I did that I got detention." Peter laughed, then left with Mauro. Scorpius sighed, then got up to leave.

Scorpius was walking around aimlessly outside, until he noticed something strange. It was two professors looking very very worried. They were looking towards the Forbidden Forest. "That's odd." Scorpius mumbled under his breath. Then continued walking, he stopped at a tree looked out towards the black lake. He sat down under the branches where it was shady. "Never thought I would see you here." A bitterly voice said to his left. Scorpius looked up at a black haired first year girl, she had a heart shaped face, and piercing blue eyes. "Hello Penelope." He replied dryly. Penelope is the cousin of Peter Parkinson. She had always had a crush on Scorpius. "Hi Scorpius. So mind if I sit?" Scorpius shrugged, as Penelope sat cross legged next to him. "So, what got you sitting out here all alone?" She asked in a sweet voice. Scorpius looked at her, then sighed. "I don't know. I just felt like I needed fresh air." Penelope nodded understanding, then stood up. "Well, I'm going to leave you alone. See ya." She smiled, Scorpius smiled a little. Then sighed in relief, all he wanted is to be alone. He started humming a lullaby. And what he didn't know, was that he wasn't alone at all. "What a beautiful voice." A raspy voice said from behind him. Scorpius turned around sharply, but saw no one. Then he heard footsteps leading to the Forbidden Forest. His curiosity got the better of him, and followed the noise. "Curiosity killed the cat!" The voice said.

Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks. And looked all around him. Probably just messing with him. He hoped. Then a women's voice spoke; "come on, sweet Scorpius." He paled, that voice was familiar, cold, and chilling. He turned around and ran towards the castle, but stopped. He heard no more voices, but still went inside.

* * *

><p>"Enter." Slughorn said from inside his office. Albus, Rose, and Jessica entered the Headmaster's office. Slughorn sat at his desk, smiling at the first years. "So, what do I owe the pleasure?" They told him about Jessica's threatening note, but not about the others. He frowned, then nodded. "Okay. It'll be best for to stick together." The trio nodded, then Rose eyes widened. "Ooh! I have to go do something real quick!" The Headmaster smiled then nodded. She waved at the other two, and ran out.<p>

Rose was on the seventh floor, when strong arms pulled her in a empty classroom. Rose was struggling. "Shh! Weasley it's me!" She looked up to see Scorpius frowning. "Why the hell did you do that?" She asked sourly. Scorpius grew angry. "I know what you did." Rose looked at him confused, "what are you talking about?" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "What ever you'll doing stop it now!" He yelled, she was taken back. "I didn't do anything!" Rose said trying to stand her ground, Scorpius was clearly intimidating her. "Don't lie! I now you were following me!" He yelled in her face. She was confused, but stood her ground. "I wasn't following you, you can ask Albus!" Scorpius clenched his teeth, "I never knew a Weasley could lie!" He said dangerously. Rose smirked coldly. "Weasley's don't lie. Sons of death eaters do, and that's why I'm looking at you." Rose said coldly, then made to leave. But Scorpius grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her almost painfully into the wall. Rose's eyes grew large with fear. Scorpius put his hands on the both side of her head. "Don't ever say that again." He whispered dangerously. Scorpius put his face in the crook of her neck, then exhaled sharply. Rose shuddered when she felt his breath on her neck. But before she had time to say anything, Scorpius was already out the door. Rose calmed herself down, then made a run for to the Gryfindor common room.

Rose sat in the Gryfindor common room, thinking about her encounter with Scorpius. He must have been scared out of his mind. Even though he's a Malfoy, he should never lay a unwanted hand on a girl. Rose shuddered from the memory. But was ripped from her thoughts, when Albus came through the portrait laughing with Jessica. "What's so funny?" Rose asked from her seat on the couch. Jessica smiled, and Albus spoke; "Parkinson was hanging in midair upside down!" He laughed again, while Rose smirked. She decided not to tell Albus or Jessica about the Malfoy issue. While Jessica and Albus were panting from the lack of breath because of laughing, Rose got out a book to read. Her thoughts going between Travis and Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Albus was sitting on the floor next to the couch in the common room. He was working on potions homework, and only had one paragraph out of ten. Rose of course was already finished, and Jessica was writing to her family. "I'm bored!" Albus moaned of boredom. Rose rolled her eyes, and continued reading, Jessica grinned from behind her letter. Albus put his homework down, then stretched. "I'm going for a walk!" He sighed loudly, Rose nodded not looking at him, and Jessica was to busy dipping her quill in ink. Albus walked out of the portrait.<p>

Albus was walking around the fifth floor, when he heard a noise coming from the Ancient Runes classroom. He opened the door a crack, and peered inside. Scorpius banging his head on the wall. "Gone insane Malfoy?" Albus sneered when he let his presence know. Scorpius scowled, then sighed sadly. "I did something stupid." Scorpius looked at Albus with a sad frown, "what?"Albus asked the other first year. Scorpius looked down, then shook his head. "I kinda 'grabbed' Rose." Albus's face went from pity, to anger. "Did you hurt her? 'Couse I swear to Merlin I will kill you!" Albus was standing only 5 ft from where Scorpius was. "No! I just, grabbed her arm. And I think I scared her." Scorpius frowned, he never meant to hurt her; she just got him really mad. Albus's face softened a bit. He looked at Scorpius, then left.

Albus was sitting in the common room, thinking about what Scorpius told him. "Oh, hey Al." A soft voice said in front of him. Albus looked up to see Rose standing there grinning. "Why didn't you tell me Scorpius grabbed you?" Albus asked angrily, Rose then frowned. But before she had time to answer, James and Fred burst through the portrait laughing madly. "What did you guys do?" Sean asked with an arched eyebrow. James smirked; "we pranked professor Quipp! The Head of Slytherin house, and potions master!" Rose shot them a glare, then turned back to Albus. "Come on, let's go get lunch." She clearly forgot their past conversation, Albus let it slide. Then nodded to follow her.

When they were eating lunch, Sean came and sat down next Albus with a worried look. "What's wrong Sean?" Albus asked of concern, Sean frowned; "didn't ya hear?" Albus and Rose shook their head. Sean nodded, "professor Doust is missing" Albus and Rose looked at each other; Sean continued. "They have no idea where she is." Albus suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, and Rose turned pale. Sean took a hastily drink of pumpkin juice, then started to eat shepereds pie. Just then, Scorpius along with his gang strutted into the Great Hall. Albus glanced at Rose, whom had a frown on her face. "What is this world coming to?" Rose mumbled.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat with the Slytherin's, at the Slytherin table. He didn't care a teacher was missing, nor did he care that he scared Rose Weasley to death. He was a Malfoy, Malfoy's never take pity, or give pitying. "I'm so glad it's Saturday!" Peter said with an happy voice. Mauro rolled his eyes, as Scorpius grumbled. There was really nothing to do, but sit around dreading classes the following Monday. Scorpius looked over at his classmates, who were stuffing their face with pudding. "So Scorp." Mauro said gloomily, "so Mauro." Scorpius sighed. Mauro chuckled lightly, then went back eating. Scorpius decided he wasn't hungry, said good-bye to his friends, and left the Great Hall.<p>

Scorpius was on the fourth floor, looking for something out of place. He was bored, what else could he do? Then he hear a deep sigh, he turned to his right to see someone he really didn't want to see. "Weaslebee." He sneered. But was taken back when Rose started to chuckle softy. "Exactly. So did you tell Albus about your melt down?" He shot her the most deadliest look ever. If looks could kill. She sneered back, "see ya ferret." She said coldly, then walked past him, making sure to bump into his shoulder. He brushed of his shoulder sleeve, making sure to get off the Weasley germs. The Potters and Weasleys can go to Hell. He continued to strut along the corridor.

When he was back inside the dorms, he found an note under his pillow. He read slowly;

_What ever happened to being nice to your piers?  
>You should now being a prat won't help your grades.<br>We both know of your ravishing fears, but the decision  
>is made. Find out who I'am, you should know I'am no man!<em>

It was a riddle, a bloody goddamn riddle! But wait, the riddle writer wasn't a man. Did this same person write the other note? He thought deeply, and decided not to tell anyone. He stuffed the riddle deep in his jeans pocket. "Bloody woman are going to kill me." He muttered bitterly.

* * *

><p>Rose, Jessica, and Albus were in the library. Looking for a book for their Herbology homework. "So Rose..." Albus started looked at his cousin, Rose looked up studying. "So Albus." She replied bluntly, Albus chuckled sourly. He had to ask her about the Scorpius matter. "So why did Malfoy grab you, out of curiosity." Rose frowned, "what are you talking about?" Albus rolled his eyes, as Jessica was looking for a book; clearly not wanting to interrupt the cousin's moment. "I'm talking about when Malfoy grabbed you!" He said in a loud whisper, Rose flushed a little. "So, it's over." She looked away, not wanting to look Albus in the eye. He spoke in an comforting tone; "Rose, you should have told me. I swear I'm going to beat his cold, stone ass!" Rose shook her head, "forget about it. I'm fine." She said sternly. How could he forget it? How could he <em>not<em> beat Malfoy's cold stone ass?

As it got later, the trio decided to head down to dinner. Time flies by when studying.  
>When Rose, Jessica, and Albus sat in the Great Hall Jessica asked a question they were hoping she wouldn't ask. "So where is Travis?" Rose and Albus looked at each other, Rose shrugged, while Albus spoke; "erm. Travis said some stuff that kinda hurt Rose, so..." Jessica frowned.<p> 


	5. Professor Le'mal, and the Strange Voice

Jessica was mad at Travis as Albus was. During their delicious dinner, the Headmaster went to speak at the podium, and the students silenced instantly. "As you made of heard professor Doust isn't here at the moment. Do not get alarmed, she is off in Bulgaria doing some research" Albus looked at his friends, "yeah right. They just don't want us bloody worrying." He murmured under his breath, and turned his attention back to Slughorn. "And in her replacement, from France we have Tuere Le'mal. To you; _professor Le'mal_." Le'mal stood up, and smiled warmly at the students, then sat back down. Slughorn smiled, then continued; "flying lessons will be held for all first years this Wednesday, goodnight!"

Albus, Jessica, and Rose were the only ones up that night. Albus spoke first; "do you really think Doust is in Bulgaria? I mean, all the professors were looking very worried before." Rose shrugged, Jessica sighed. "Don't know. All I know is professor Le'mal is pretty hot!" She said more to Rose, who nodded in agreement. Albus being the only boy there, and not being gay rolled his eyes. _Girls. _Rose yawned very loud, as Jessica started fall asleep. "Come on guys, lets go to bed." Albus cooed at is sleepy friends. He helped them to their dorm, then he walked to his.

* * *

><p>Scorpius laid in his bed, really wondering if he should tell someone about the riddle. But once again decided against it. He heard the many snores from his friend Peter. Then his mind drifted to the voice following him outside. '<em>COME ON, SWEET SCORPIUS.' <em>That voice was familiar, it sounded like Rose. But he knew she wouldn't do something like that. He fell asleep, his mind drifting to scary thoughts. Of an copycat, of the Dark Lord...

He woke, covered in layers of sweat. He did nothing but have nightmares. Scorpius opened the curtains surrounding his bed; all were still asleep. He glanced at his alarm clock, that read: 5:27a.m. He got up and dressed anyway, even though it was pretty early. After he finished showering, and dressing, he walked sleepily down stairs to the common room.  
>When he came from his dorm, he saw a sitting figure on the couch in the common room. He looked more closely. Penelope. "Er, good morning Penelope." The girl jumped a little, but smiled. "Good morning Scorpy." He hated that nickname. He sat down next to her, and put his head in his hands. "Don't look like you slept much." She purred, he sighed. "Am I that obvious?" Scorpius asked sarcastically. Penelope giggled lightly, then continued to read her book. Since it was five thirty in the morning, he would be one of the few awake. So he sat there thinking... Just thinking... He did that more often now.<p>

After an hour or two, students finally started coming down. Peter and Mauro were walking still half asleep, to where Scorpius sat. "Come on you lazy asses." He smirked, then led his friends to the Great Hall for breakfast. The most important meal of the day.

When they sauntered in the Great Hall, he saw Albus and Rose looking concerned. But he shrugged it off. As he sat down, Mauro sneezed loudly. "Bloody hell man!" Said Scorpius as he laughed. Peter was to busy eating porridge. Mauro sniffled, while he was getting toast, Scorpius took a sip of pumpkin juice eyes drifting to professor Le'mal. Le'mal was talking to Slughorn, but was also looking at the Gryfindor table. At Albus. Scorpius looked down at his eggs, finally deciding to eat it. He felt queasy.

* * *

><p>Rose looked down at her food, not eating it. Albus repeated what they had just heard; "so Travis is in the hospital wing?" Sean nodded. "They have no idea what happened to him. Professor Le'mal found him in the Ancient Runes classroom. Jessica frowned, "how can someone just pass out?" She said still frowning. Rose suddenly felt nothing but guilt, she started to cry. "Rosie, what's wrong?" Asked Albus concerning for his cousin. "Wh-what if h-he w-was so up-upset about m-me rej-rejecting him, h-he dd-did this to hi-himself?" Jessica put her arm around her crying friend. "No, shh. He wouldn't do that." Albus nodded in agreement, while Sean was a little confused about the 'rejecting' thing. Rose nodded while sniffling, she really didn't believe Travis would take her whole rejecting thing too far. But what <em>if<em>? "Erm, I'm gonna go to the loo. To clean myself up." Rose told her friends, "would you like if I came with you?" Jessica asked. Rose shook her head; "nah, I'm good." She then walked out of the Great Hall, not knowing a person was following her.

When Rose was in the girls bathroom wiping her eyes, she heard a very strange noise. Followed by a raspy voice; "come here my pretty. Follow my voice." Rose jumped, then looked around her. "Come on Rosebud." The raspy man's voice spoke again. Rose shuddered, then went to open the bathroom door. But the doorknob wasn't turning! She started banging on the door with her fist, hoping someone would hear. After banging on the door vary hard, her fist started to bleed. "That won't help you, beautiful." The voice said again. She started to sob with fear, but she kept hitting the door. Soon her hands, and the door were covered with her blood. Then the door swung open. And standing before her was Scorpius Malfoy. Bloody typical. "Weasley, what happened to you?" He asked her crying form. Rose was sitting on the ground clutching her knees, she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She couldn't even talk. "I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Scorpius told her, not caring if she protested. Which she didn't. He picked her up, holding her bridal style.  
>Scorpius was walking very fast to the hospital wing, not caring that some students were staring. When he entered the wing, Madam Pomfrey looked wide-eyed at the two. "Place her here." She pointed to an empty bed. Scorpius placed her gently on the bed, Rose was still sobbing quietly. "Go get her cousins!" Pomfrey told Scorpius. He nodded, then ran out.<p>

Scorpius saw Albus and Jessica walking out of the Great Hall, he ran over to them. "Albus! Albus!" He yelled loudly, that some students were staring. Albus stopped and looked at Scorpius. "Malfoy wha-" But was cut off when Scorpius spoke again, panting. "Rose is in the hospital wing! Her hands are covered in blood!" Albus and Jessica had eyes as big as a quaffle. They ran after Scorpius who was running back to Rose.  
>When they opened the door, they saw Rose being examined by Pomfrey. "Malfoy what happened?" Albus asked while staring at his scared cousin. Scorpius begun to tell him about hearing banging noises on the door, then opening it to find Rose on the floor crying. "And her hands, and door were covered in blood!" Scorpius finished. By then Albus was hugging Rose. "Why were her hands bleeding?" Jessica asked worriedly. "By the looks of it, it looks like Rose was banging on the door very hard. Which caused her hands to get bashed in a little." Madam Pomfrey told them. Jessica gasped, Albus held Rose closer, and Scorpius looked at her bandaged hands. Pomfrey went back to her office, as Rose finally spoke. "I heard something." Her voice a little scratching from crying, "what did yo hear?" Scorpius spoke softly, Rose shuddered, but replied; "a voice. It was a raspy man's voice." Jessica's brows furrowed, as Albus looked taken back. "You heard voices?" Albus's voice crackled a little trying to hold back a laugh. "Hey, don't you dare laugh at her!" Scorpius told Albus angrily. Jessica, and Albus looked at Scorpius, startled that he was defending Rose. "I heard a voice too, instead it was a girl's. And it was couple days ago." He said a little more calmly. Rose looked at her Scorpius, she too surprised that he was defending her. Scorpius looked down at his feet, finding them amusing. Jessica frowned, not liking Scorpius much. While Albus looked guilty for almost laughing at Rose. Madam Pomfrey came back to check on her, then telling them she could leave.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note!<em>**

**Sorry I made this chapter so short. Wanted to end it at a dramatic point. Even though its not tooo dramatic right now. Hope you like! **


	6. Elixir

It was Monday morning. Sunday's day ended with Albus, Jessica, and Rose going to dinner. And not speaking of '_the voices'._ Now lets get back to the _story_ part.

Albus was eating breakfast, as Rose was picking at her food not talking. Jessica was to busy dreading classes that followed. "Ugh! We have potions this morning!" Grumbled Jessica, "what a way to start the day." Albus mumbled sourly. Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on, we don't want to be late." Jessica chuckled.

When the trio entered the potions class, barely any students were there. "Yeah, we're so bloody late." Albus said as he sat by Sean. Jessica and Rose sat together.  
>Not to long after, more students started filling the classroom. Then the Slytherins came strutting in, much to Albus's dismay. And not to long <em>after<em> that, professor Quipp came stomping in. Which is how he usually acts. "Class we will be getting assigned seats today" The students groaned, but Quipp continued as if he heard nothing. "You'r partner you will be sitting with will be the academically same at potions." He then took out a list, then began reading names off; "Potter sit with Parkinson, Griffin sit with Nitter, Zabini sit with Smith, Randall sit with Moliere, Malfoy sit with Weasley, and Loreza sit with Carder." Some if the first years groaned because of who they had to sit by. But Quipp didn't care. Albus sat next Parkinson not looking at him. He then glanced at Rose who had to sit next to Scorpius, but she didn't seem not to like it. But then again, she didn't like it.

"Alright, today we're going to make a simple potion. The potion is going to be an **elixir. **Can someone tell me what an **elixir **is?" Rose being her normal self, raised her hand has soon as he said '**_elixir_**'. "Yes Miss. Weasley." Quipp called on her, "An elixir is a sweetened, aromatic solution used as medicine." Albus exhaled slowly, he didn't feel like making an potion today. "Why yes Miss. Weasley. Ten points to Gryfindor. Now in your books on page three, you'll find; the steps how to make it, and the ingredients. Work with your partner, now begin!" Quipp clapped his hands together, then the groaning first years opened their book to the page number. And begun their potion brewing.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat in History of Magic, bored to death of professor Binns. Potion that morning went by with; Sean blowing up his potion, Peter and Albus's brew turning slimy, and his and Rose's got an <em>excellent.<em> Rose didn't really talk. She only did when she absolutely had to. And now he sat in the most boring class ever, listening to Binns talking on and on about things when he was _alive. _"So back in 1660, I found out my mum was cheating on my uncle with my dad!" Binns said as a poor joke. When no one laughed, he frowned then went on about student and teacher friendship. The other boring part is that the Slytherins had this class with the Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs were pretty boring too._ And what the hell is a Hufflepuff anyway? _Scorpius thought to himself.

When it was time for lunch, Scorpius had a bunch of homework. He had homework from; Potions, History of Magic, and Herbology. After lunch he had Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. They didn't Transfiguration until Wednesday, because professor Le'mal had to get _comfortable _with Hogwarts. What Scorpius didn't realize was that he was looking off to space while Penelope was trying to talk to him. "Scorpy, are you listening?" Her shrill voice shook him from his thoughts. "What? Oh yeah, sorry." Scorpius looked down at his pork chops, and decided to only eat the peas. "Ugh, never mind!" Penelope gave up trying to get his attention. Peter started to laugh at his cousin's attention wanting, and Mauro looked at Penelope as if she was a love goddess. Scorpius rolled his eyes, and continued to eat his peas.

* * *

><p>Albus was about leave to the Great Hall when his brother James and his cousin Fred came running up to him. "Albus, guess what?" James said breathless, Albus looked at Rose, then back to James. "What?" James and Fred glanced at each other, then Fred smirked wildly. "James got himself a girlfriend!" Rose raised an eyebrow, then spoke with dignity; "James. This isn't the girl from Ravenclaw, that was big lips? Right?" James blushed, then Albus laughed. "Bloody hell man!" Fred clapped James on the back, then spoke for him. "Well, I guess Jamesy-poo found her lips very kissable." James blushed a great red, like a tomato. "Well, good for you bro." Albus clapped his brother on the back, then left with Jessica and Rose.<p>

Classes that day went by slowly. Rose left Jessica and Albus to study in the library. So that meant Jessica and Albus were in the common room working without help. "Hey Jess. Let's go outside for a bit, the sun is shining perfectly." Said a bored Albus. Jessica looked at him over her homework, then sighed. "Albus we have to work on our homework, we have to much." Albus pouted, "come on. A little fresh air would clear our senses." He looked at her with hopeful eyes. Jessica thought for a bit; "fine, but after we have to get back to work." Albus jumped up, then reached out his hand to help Jessica up.

Albus and Jessica were sitting by a old tree that was facing the black lake. "Hmm, it's chilly." Jessica shivered, Albus took off his jacket. "Here, this should keep you warm" He put his jacket over her arms. "Th-" Jessica started, but was distracted by a figure standing by the Forbidden Forest. Albus followed her gaze, then frowned. "Who's that?" Jessica shrugged, the figure was wearing a black cloak, and was just standing there looking at them. "Should we tell someone?" Jessica's voice quavered. Albus looked at Jessica, then stood up. "Come on, we're going back in." Albus helped her up, then they both heading back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting in the back of the library, reading books to help her on her classwork. That was before she heard a <em>BANG<em>!

Rose jumped, but thought it was some students dropping the books. She continued studying, until Albus and Jessica were in front of her. "May I help you?" Rose asked innocently. Jessica spoke with a shaky voice, "there was someone watching Albus and I." Albus nodded, as Rose put her book down frowning. "What'ya mean '_watching'_?" Rose asked with a feared expression. Albus sat down across from her, while Jessica sat down next to her. "There was someone watching us when we were sitting under the old tree facing the lake." Albus said impatiently, while watching Rose bite her lower lip. "We should tell someone." Jessica's voice pulled them from their thoughts. Rose nodded in agreement, but Albus shook his head. "I don't think we should," Rose glared at him, "well. I mean what if they think we're crazy or something?" Albus finished, afraid to look Rose in the eye. "Yeah, that could happen." Jessica agreed. Rose looked at her friends, then shrugged. "Whatever."

The trio were heading down to dinner, when Le'mal stopped in front of them. "Hello, yoz must be Alboos Potter." Le'mal spoke his french accent, while shaking Albus's hand. Then Le'mal turned to Rose, "And yoz must be Rose Weazlee." He kissed Rose's hand, who blushed. He then turned to Jessica. "Slug'orn told me about yoz. Jessicah Greefin." He did the same as he did to Rose. Kiss her hand. "I wanted to meet yoz, since I'am yor new Transfiguration teacheer." He smiled down at the first years. "if there eez any problem, come to me." He waved at the trio, then wandered to the Great Hall. "Merlin's shaggy left pants leg!" Jessica exclaimed blushing deeply, Rose smiled. "Come on, I'm hungry!" Albus pulled his friends to the Gryfindor table.

"Yum!" Rose said as she ate chocolate cake. Albus laughed when a crumb fell off her chin. Jessica giggled, then stopped abruptly. Albus looked at her, then followed her gaze. Scorpius Malfoy was standing behind Rose, and a matter of fact it got a lot quieter in the Great Hall. "Weasley, Potter. Can I talk to you?" Scorpius spoke in is normal cold voice. Albus looked at Rose, then nodded. As the three were exiting the hall, many eyes followed them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Authors Note*<em>**

** I made it short again. Hope you like! Please review!**

** ~Savannah**


	7. Toora Loora Looral

Scorpius lead them to a empty classroom. Then it was nothing but dead silence. Until Rose spoke first; "so, there must be a reason you lead us away from dinner?" Scorpius looked at her, then to Albus. "I think there's someone trying to mess with me." He spoke calmly, Albus looked at Rose. Then he spoke this time. "Us too." Albus told Scorpius about the figure watching him and Jessica. "Wow. Er, do you think that maybe it's professor Le'mal?" Rose looked shocked, but Albus spoke for the both of them. "Why would Le'mal watch us in a creepy way?" Scorpius shrugged, "well, I don't know. I don't like the French." Rose raised an eyebrow, but left it at that. Scorpius looked at the ceiling, then looked back at Rose and Albus. He finally told them about the riddle he found under his pillow. " '_I'am no man'_?" Rose quoted after the riddle. Scorpius shrugged, then looked at Albus who was in deep thought. This was his chance. "Rose." He whispered softly, Rose looked at him confused. "Yeah?" She returned with a soft whisper. Scorpius took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for grabbing you the other day. I was so scared, and the voice I heard it was your voice. But I'am truly sorry for pushing you against the wall." Rose was taken back, Scorpius Malfoy apologized to _her._ Scorpius looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers, "I forgive you." Rose spoke so softly you could barely hear her. Scorpius looked up at her, and smiled. Which she returned. "So, it's a girl. Does that mean we have two different people?" Albus broke up their friendly moment. "Who knows." Scorpius shrugged, then added; "well, let's get back to the Great Hall. We wouldn't want people thinking I'm friends with you two." The trio laughed, then followed Scorpius back to the Great Hall. Where many students, teachers even were dumbstruck.

Later that night Scorpius was reading on his bed in the Slytherin dorm. "So Scorp. What was with talking to Potty and Weaslebee?" Peter asked him. Scorpius looked up from his book, then shrugged. Mauro who was listening, rolled his eyes. "Got a problem Zabini?" Asked Scorpius bitterly, Mauro shook his head, then got ready for bed. Scorpius looked at Peter, then he too got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Albus was laying in his bed thinking about professor Le'mal. But then his curtains around his bed were pulled back. "So Albus. What was with the Malfoy thing?" Sean asked, while sitting on Albus's bed. Albus didn't want to talk about it. "What Malfoy thing?" Albus answered dumbly, Sean rolled his eyes, getting into bed. Albus pulled his curtains back around his bed, blocking his vision from the others. He thought for bit, his mind racing with questions. He then fell into a deep sleep.<p>

Albus woke the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock. He showered, dressed, then went down to the common room.  
>Rose was waiting impatiently by the couch, obviously for him. "Rosie posie!" He exclaimed while jumping on his cousin. "Al!" Rose laughed, while getting to her feet. "I was showing cousin love!" Albus said as he sat on the couch, "where's Jess?" He asked while looking towards the girls dorm. "Oh, she had to go to the Headmaster's office this morning. Lets go to breakfast!" Rose replied as she made her way out of the portrait. A confusing Albus following.<p>

When they entered the Great Hall, Jessica was already sitting down. They walked up to her. "Hey Jess." Albus said as he sat across from her, Jessica smiled. "So, why did you need to go to the Headmaster's office?" Rose asked, "nothing really." Replied Jessica as the mail came. A black owl dropped the Daily Prophet in front of Rose. She then put a knut in the owl's pouch. "Oh my god!" Rose whimpered, then showed Albus and Jessica the paper.

**Another murder at the Ministry!**

_Olivia Knight was found dead at the Ministry late  
>last night. She was found with a cross carved on her<br>left wrist. The cause of death is still unknown, co-workers  
>refused to interview.<em>

When they finished, they were both very pale. "Wasn't there a cross carved on the left wrist of the first victim?" Rose said, more then asked. "Yeah, on my father was a cross carved on the same arm where the dark mark used to be!" Jessica frowned, "why would the killer do that?" Albus asked with concern in every word. Rose shrugged, and Jessica looked like she had just eaten a lime. "Let's not talk about this. Lets just get to class." Jessica got up from the table, as Rose and Albus did.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was sitting in Charms, practicing the levitation spell. He had only got his feather two feet in the air, while Mauro and Peter hadn't even gotten theirs inches in the air. Of course Rose's was sixth feet in the air, which earned them ten house points. "Hey Weasel, stop showing off!" Peter yelled across the room at Rose. Scorpius looked at Rose to see her smiling, which made Scorpius chuckle. "I hate this goddamn class." Mauro hissed, as he tried to levitate his feather. And was failing miserably. "Practice makes perfect." Scorpius sneered.<p>

Later that day he had flying lessons with all of the first years. "Good morning class." Madam Hooch said to her class. Some students murmured 'good morning'. "Step by your brooms, and say very clearly; UP." Scorpius stood by his broom, then spoke 'up'. His broom came straight to his hand, and so did Albus's. Rose's broom kept moving around on the ground, but never went into her hand. Scorpius chuckled softly, but apparently it was loud enough for Rose to hear. "Shut up!" She whispered lowly. "For those who were successful with their brooms, go ahead and mount them." Madam Hooch spoke over the whispering class. Albus mounted his broom, as so did Scorpius. Mauro and Peter were still having trouble, like Jessica and Rose were. "Alright, fly around the Quidditch field twice. Then come back, this is not a race! You may go." Scorpius kicked the ground with force, and then he was in the air. He made his way to the Quidditch field, but stopped in the air. There was was person watching them from the Forbidden Forest. The person was standing there watching them, and it was cloaked. Damn.

Scorpius sat in Potions with the Gryfindors. They were practicing a potion mixer, when Scorpius spoke to Rose. "There was a cloaked person watching us from the Forbidden Forest." He whispered to her, Rose looked up frowning. "Just watching?" She whispered softy, Scorpius looked at Quipp to make sure he couldn't hear. "Yeah." Scorpius replied quietly. Rose shuddered. Then spoke with a quavery voice; "do you really believe I heard a voice?" Scorpius had not expected that, but nodded. "Yeah, I heard a woman's voice that was calling my name." Rose finished chopping the spider legs with a disgusted look. "What?" Scorpius asked while giving her a confused look, "I hate spiders."

* * *

><p>Albus was eating lunch, when Rose slammed her head on the table. "Rosie, are you OK?" Albus asked grinning, Rose started laughed loudly. Which made some of the Gryfindors look at her. "I'm tired." Rose chuckled, Jessica giggled. "Aw, poor Rosie posie. She tired." Albus said in a baby voice, while rubbing Rose's stomach. Jessica laughed, while Rose stuck her bottom lip, and leaning her head on Albus's shoulder. "Would you like me to sing a lullaby?" Albus cooed, Rose hissed at him. "Albus, if we hear you sing our eardrums will burst." Jessica giggled. Albus rolled his eyes. Then started humming 'Toora Loora Looral softly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Authors note!*<br>_ Sorry I made it short again. Hope you like, and please please review. = D**

~ Savannah


	8. Hello dear Scorpius

Albus, Rose, and Jessica were walking outside before dinner. They had finished their classes that day tiredly. So they were now sitting in the shade. Jessica talking to Albus, and Rose of course is studying.  
>For some reason, Albus had the feeling to look to the Forest. When he did he saw someone. "Jessica, who's that?" Albus pointed to the figure. Jessica looked where he was pointing, and frowned. "Albus, there's nobody there." Said Jessica softy. Rose who had just pick up on 'there's nobody there', spoke; "nobody's there who?" Albus looked at her, "there, don't you see it?" Jessica looked at Rose. "Al, Jess's is right. There's nobody there." Rose spoke with dignity. Albus looked back at the Forest, and the figure was gone.<p>

Albus didn't eat dinner. He was to shook up about the mysterious figure. So he was sitting alone in the common room, Rose and Jessica were starving so they went to dinner.  
>Albus was trying to get his pile of homework done, but he just couldn't concentrate. His mind kept going everywhere, but his homework. "This goddamn homework can go to hell!" Albus muttered to himself. He then started to leave the common room.<p>

Albus was walking to the Great Hall to see if he could snag a chicken leg. When he was on the last step of the stairs, he heard a voice. "Albus..." The voice was a faint whisper, but it was easily heard.  
>Albus turned around, but saw nothing. He continued his way to the Great Hall, only to find it was completely empty. He stood there, thinking. "Dinner doesn't end for another forty-five minutes." Albus muttered to himself. "Albus..." The whisper said again. Albus spun around to see a figure standing about fifty feet from where he was standing. He then took out his wand, and pointed it at the other. "That isn't going to save you dear." The figure whispered. Albus just then realized that the voice was a women's. "Who are you?" Albus asked the cloaked women. "I want- "<br>Albus woke with a start. He was laying on the common room floor, and Rose and Jessica were looking down at him. "Albus are you okay?" Asked Rose. Albus looked around him, and as it turns out; he was dreaming. Dreaming of the women, dreaming of the fear. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied dryly. Jessica spoke bitterly; "thought you were supposed to be working on your homework? Didn't know sleeping was why you didn't eat dinner." Rose frowned at her best friend. "Calm it Jess, Albus looks pale." She spoke as she felt his forehead. Albus shook of her hand, and sighed. He couldn't talk about.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was finishing some potions homework, when Peter and Mauro were bursting through the dorm door. "Ha! Guess what Scorp? Peter panted, Scorpius looked at his friends, and shrugged. Peter continued; "some fourth year Ravenclaw chick got embarrassed by her boyfriend, because he started to sing like he was in a musical! But the song was about them shagging raw!" Mauro laughed so hard he had to use the bathroom, and Peter had to sit down. Even Scorpius was sneering a little. "Shagging raw?" Scorpius asked with an raised eyebrow, Peter nodded. "Yeah, he was going on about how they needed time just to breath, and she had to get certain cream for her thighs!" Peter started laughing again, while Scorpius rolled his eyes and smirked.<p>

After they had finished talking, they had decided to get ready for bed.  
>After making sure the others were asleep, Scorpius pulled on a robe, and headed down to the common room. When he entered the common room, there was nobody there. He sat down on the green leather couch. The Slytherin common room was depressing, cold, and mucky. It often made Scorpius sad, he wanted to feel; warmth, happy, and well happy. But he just had to deal. Scorpius was such in deep thought that he didn't hear tapping at the window. A owl. Scorpius opened the window and let the owl in. It was carrying a note, the owl flew out, and left Scorpius alone with the strange note. "Hmm." Scorpius sighed, and looked at the letter. It had his name on it, he opened it, and read;<p>

_ Hello dear Scorpius, you should go back to bed. It's late, and you have classes tomorrow.  
>I'am writing to you because I can't talk to you face-to-face. Forgive me. You do not know me,<br>__but I know you. You shouldn't talk to Albus Potter, nor Rose Weasley. They cause to much trouble,  
><em>_besides what would your father say?_

Scorpius stared blankly at the note. He paled at the mention of Albus, and Rose. How did the writer know he was still awake? How did they know he talked to Al, and Rose? Scorpius suddenly felt dizzy, and decided to sit down. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and stared at the letter. Scorpius decided to keep it, and show Albus later. So he then shoved the letter in his robe pocket, and he also decided to head up to bed. He _did_ have class the following day, and he needed sleep.

Scorpius walked quietly up the stairs to the dorm.  
>And quietly walked to his bed for sleep, not thinking about the mysterious letter from the mysterious person.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em> *Authors Note!*<em>**

** I know this chapter was really short, but I wanted to finish this chapter with a little cliff. (If you know what I mean=)**

** Thanks for reading, and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

_~Savannah _


	9. Don't turn around

Scorpius woke up with a splitting headache. Most of his dorm mates were up, so he slid out of his warm bed; to get ready for the day.

Scorpius and his cronies were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when they heard an earsplitting scream. "HELP!" Scorpius ran to the first year girl, covered in dark red blood. "What happened?" Scorpius asked, as the professors were rushing to them. Before the girl had time to answer, professor Slughorn rushed the first year Hufflepuff to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Albus, Jessica, and Rose were sitting in the Great Hall; talking about the girl covered in blood. "How do you think the blood got there?" Rose asked softy, Jessica frowned and shook her head, but Albus spoke. "Well, she didn't look hurt. Maybe it was someone else's blood, but the question is; who's blood is it?" Jessica once again shrugged, and Rose closed her eyes. "Who knows, all I know is that we should probably get going to class." Clearly Rose didn't want to talk about the bloody mess. So Jessica, and Albus nodded.<p>

When the trio entered the potions classroom, professor Quipp was talking to Scorpius. But Quipp was talking angrily with Scorpius, and not paying attention to the students coming in the classroom. "Awkward." Sean sneered as he sat next to his 'partner'. Albus sat next to Peter, Jessica sat next to Lola Nitter, and Rose sat next to the seat Scorpius was supposed to sit in.  
>Scorpius mumbled something, then took his seat next to Rose. Quipp then started explaining about different potions, and such. But Scorpius started whispering to Rose. "Do you know anything about the first year covered in blood?" Rose glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Then sighed; "no. But we were thinking that maybe that wasn't her blood." She whispered back, and pretended to pay attention to the professor. Scorpius stopped writing down notes, and looked at her. "Who's blood is it's then?" He asked so quietly, that Rose just barely heard what he had said. "Don't know." Was all she said before she really started paying attention.<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius was walking to lunch, when he had an idea. He went inside an empty classroom, and poked his head out the door; waiting for Albus and Rose.<br>He saw them, walking by without Jessica. He then rushed out before anyone saw him, and pulled the two inside the classroom with himself. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Albus asked when he stood up properly. "I needed to talk to the both of you." Scorpius said calmly, and Rose's eyebrows furrowed. "Talk about what?" She asked with a sniff. Scorpius looked down at his feet, and sighed. He told them about the letter he received from the mysterious person. Albus paled, and Rose had a look of disgust on her face. When Scorpius finished, Albus spoke with a quaver to his voice; "how did 'it' know about you talking to us?" Albus looked to Rose and back to Scorpius. But Rose spoke with a bitter voice; "well isn't it obvious? There's probably someone watching us from inside the school."

* * *

><p>Albus and Rose were walking to charms, when Albus spoke; "you know, there was no reason to be snippy with Scorpius." There was a slight edge to his voice. "I wasn't being <em>snippy<em>, I'm just in a cranky mood." Said Rose, who was looking straight ahead of her. "Whats on your mind?" Albus asked, looking at his ginger cousin. Rose shook her head, and shrugged. "We should hurry up, we don't want to be late." Rose said, avoiding Albus's question.

When they entered the classroom, Jessica was already sitting down. So Rose ran, and got the empty seat next to her. And Albus sat next to Jessica on her other side. For some reason Jessica blushed when Albus sat down. Good thing Rose didn't notice, but sure as hell Albus did. "So Jess, where were you?" Albus smirked when Jessica's cheeks turned a slight pink. "Er, owling my mum." She murmured back.  
>"Good morning class." Professor Pert squeaked when all of the students were in the classroom. There were some murmures of 'good mornings', but professor Pert spoke anyway; "today were going to try and levitate a rock. Now its the same spell, but its going to be a bit harder because a rock is heavier then an feather. There's a rock on each of your desks, you may begin." Rose took out her blackthorn wand, and said the charm. Of course, her rock went six inches in the air. "Splendid! Ten points to Gryfindor!" Pert squeaked. Albus's didn't even lift an inch... Bloody typical... Jessica's rose a quarter of an inch, and to the Slytherins; Scorpius's rose five inches in the air, which earned them five points to Slytherin, and his cronies didn't even raise an inch like Albus's. "Now its okay if you didn't master it-" Pert stopped immediately when Sean's rock blew up. Sean had scorch marks on his face, and his rock was in little-bitty pieces everywhere. By now, most of the students were laughing their asses off, and professor Pert rushed over to help him.<p>

* * *

><p>By now, most of their classes were over. They go by fast, right? Albus, Rose, and Jessica were walking to their common room. They finished Herbology with a good start, but Peter Parkinson threw up everywhere when <em>professor <em>Neville mentioned something about this kind of plant; that spits out this puss stuff. It was really gross, but at least nobody else got sick.

"Rosie, I don't want to go to the library!" Albus complained when Rose mentioned about the three of them going. "Well you two don't, but I'm going." Rose said humbly, then walked out of the portrait hole.

When Rose entered the library there were very few people in there... Like always... Mrs. Rosario; the librarian, was checking the books making sure they were in fine order. Rose went all the way in the back; her favorite spot. She set her bag down, and went to the shelves looking for a book on Potions. When she found a book and reached for it, she felt heavy breathing on her neck. Rose dropped the book and turned around...

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Authors Note!*<em>**

**Haha- cliff hanger! I hope you like this chapter, and please please don't forget to review. I'll update as soon as possible!**

_Savannah_


	10. Our parents

Scorpius was walking to the library hoping to a find a book about potions.  
>When he entered the library he saw Rose talking to professor Le'mal. So instead of getting the book he needed, he walked out of the library. Rose's conversation was taking place where his book was, and he didn't feel like talking in case they included him too.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'am zo zorry fier scaring yoz." Le'mal spoke in his deep french accent. Rose blushed when she remembered she dropped her book, and turned around dramatically. Only to be facing the very hot, french teacher. Oops.<br>"Its okay, I shouldn't have freaked out so dramatically." Rose replied with a smile, that the professor returned. The only thing was that, his smile was a little more seductive then friendly. And that actually made Rose a little uncomfortable. "Well erm, I should get going. Nice talking to you professor." Rose waved goodbye not giving him a chance to speak, and she then checked out her book and left.

When Rose entered the Gryfindor common room, she saw Albus and Jessica sitting together. But Albus's arm was Jessica's shoulder, and they were huddled together talking. Rose being her mean self, snuck up on them, and waited there for a few seconds. Then finally she jumped out of nowhere, and made Jessica yelp, and made Albus's arm fly off Jessica's shoulder. "Merlin's Beard Rose! Way to give a fellow wizard a heart failure." Albus scolded when he fixed his posture, "well I thought you guys were getting alittle _too_ close there." Rose smirked when she saw that Jessica and Albus were blushing a deep pink. Rose laughed heartily. "Weren't you in the library, studying or something?" Jessica quirked an eyebrow, Albus looked at Rose. "Yeah I was, but I got my book so... I left." Replied Rose, then she took out her book, and started to read.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was walking back to the Slytherin common when he heard a noise around the corner. Voices.<br>Scorpius quietly poked his head around the corner to see who was talking. There was a person dressed in a long black cloak, so the face was hidden. The other person was wearing a sapphire blue cloak, but the face _wasn't _hidden. The one dressed in black spoke first; "you have to act like all of the other professors. If you don't, Slughorn will get suspicious." Scorpius listened more closely, the one dressed in the blue robes replied. And when he did it sound to Scorpius like professor Le'mal... "I am acting like ze rest of ze ozar professorz. And don't worry, I have met Alboos, and Roze. I am working on ze ozars." Scorpius's eyes widened, he had to tell this to Albus and Rose. They had to know that Le'mal wasn't who he said he was. Scorpius turned around, and ran as fast as he could to the Gryfindor common room.

When Scorpius reached the fat lady portrait, he met a problem. He had no idea what the password was, and there was nobody around to get Albus and Rose for him. "Need anything dear?" The fat lady spoke, Scorpius looked at her and sighed. "I really need to speak with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, could there be a way you could get them for me?" He asked in the nicest way possible. "What would a Slytherin want to do with a Gryfindor?" Asked the Fat Lady, Scorpius spoke with a slight hint of annoyance in it. "Please, just go get them!" The Fat Lady rolled her eyes, turned around, and walked into the portrait.

After a couple of seconds, Albus and Rose walked out of the portrait hole looking worried. "Scorpius whats wrong?" Rose asked looking at him with an worried expression. Scorpius told them everything he heard. And that he _knew _one of them was professor Le'mal. Albus stared blankly at Scorpius, while Rose looked at her feet. "That's impossible, professor Le'mal is a _teacher.  
><em>What would he have to do without the Headmaster getting suspicious?" Asked Rose. Albus shrugged, but Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Do you know how many professors were bad when our parents were in school? Alot." Scorpius said rather rudely. Albus looked at Rose, then back to the blond. This year was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note!<strong>_

_ Im soooo sorry it took forever for me to update. I had a lot of school work, and i was sick. It's really short, im sorry! Please please review! _

_ Thanks! _

_ ~ Savannah_


	11. Swoosh

Albus was thinking about his conversation with Scorpius. How could professor Le'mal be 'bad'? Just because he's French doesn't mean he's evil... Or does it?

* * *

><p>Professor Le'mal was grading papers when he heard a <em>swoosh <em>sound. He looked up to see a hooded figure. "May Iz help yoz?" Le'mal asked casually, the hooded figure growled, but didn't say anything.

Professor Le'mal rolled his eyes, then stacked his graded papers in one pile, and the non graded papers in an other. "Iz already talked tooz Thande'mort if that's why yorz 'ere." The figure smiled. More like a creepy smile then an sweet smile. The professor raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. The figure spoke with a deep English accent. "That's not why I am here." Le'mal shrunk back to his chair. He's screwed.

"Some boy heard you talking with Thande'mort, and he is pissed." Le'mal was shocked, he was so sure nobody was around when he was talking. "Doozn't mean they know eet waz meh." Said Le'mal surely, the figure shook his head snickering. "Your the only French teacher at Hogwarts. So it would be obvious wouldn't it?"  
>Professor Le'mal looked at his feet. It was obvious, he was the <em>only<em> French teacher at Hogwarts. The figure spoke again; "you need to come with me." The figure grabbed Le'mal by the collar, and with a _swoosh; _they were gone.

* * *

><p>Albus, Rose, and Jessica were heading to dinner. Albus stopped when they were in the Great Hall entrance, Professor Le'mal wasn't at the staff table.<br>Rose too stopped when she noticed this, but Jessica continued to the Gryfindor table like it was nothing. Rose looked at Albus, shrugged, then walked to the table where many students were chowing down on the glorious food.

Albus sat down next to Jessica and Rose, but didn't fill his plate with food. He instead sat there thinking. _'There's something wrong with Professor Le'mal, maybe he is some Death Eater thing. No, there's no more Death Eaters. Voldemort is **dead.**' _Albus scanned the Slytherin table, his eyes stopped when he spotted Scorpius.  
>Scorpius wasn't eating either, he was looking at the staff table. Probably wondering too where Le'mal had gone. Albus didn't realize Rose was trying to get his attention. When she smacked the back of his head he grunted in pain, but turned around anyways.<p>

"I was talking to you, thanks for listening." Said Rose sourly. Jessica suddenly stopped eating, and her fork fell to the table with a _clatter_.  
>Albus and Rose looked at Jessica, she looked drugged. Jessica fell backwards, landing on the floor. By now the whole Great Hall was looking at her, surprised.<br>Albus hopped off the bench, landing beside Jessica. Rose was fanning her, in case she got overheated.  
>Madam Pomfrey conjured up a stretcher and placed Jessica on it gently, then rushed out the Great Hall. Followed by the Headmaster, the professors, Albus, and Rose.<br>When they left the whole entire Great Hall were whispering.

* * *

><p>When they reached the Hospital Wing, and place Jessica on one of the beds; Albus spoke first.<br>"Whats wrong with her?"  
>"I don't know," Replied Madam Pomfry, "Iv'e never seen this before,<br>She looks cold, she feels very warm, but she has no fever."

"How do you know she doesn't have a fever?" Rose asked softly, but before Madam Pomfry got to reply; Professor Slughorn spoke; "you two better get going, before curfew."  
>The other Professors were leaving to make sure all other kids weren't still in the Great Hall, but Rose and Albus didn't go anywhere.<p>

"No, we're staying with Jess." Said Albus stubbornly, but Slughorn shook his head. "No, go. Now!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was heading to the dungeons, but saw Albus and Rose walking from the Hospital Wing.<br>"Hey!" Scorpius got their attention, and ran besides them.  
>"Whats wrong with Griffin?" He asked curiously. Rose spoke with worry; "they don't know. She looks cold, feels very warm, but she has no fever. They wouldn't let us stay." Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "So, she just passed out?"<br>Albus shrugged, "maybe she was poisoned." Rose gave him a look, but Scorpius thought it over. "How could she have been poisoned? Who would want to poison her?" Said Rose bluntly.

"Professor Le'mal," Scorpius said out of no where.  
>"Excuse me?" Rose raised an eyebrow.<br>"Le'mal wasn't at dinner, maybe he could have dropped a few drops of poison in her drink."  
>"Why would he do that?"<br>"Maybe he's trying to get to the Potters and Weasleys.  
>"You've got to be serious!" Exclaimed Rose, she walked away. Ending the conversation. Albus looked at Scorpius.<p>

"Are you _serious_?"

"Completely."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN!**_

_ Sorry once again for taking so long to update, and Im sooo sorry it's short! Hope you like the chapter, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

_ ~ SaVaNnAh!_


	12. So much ANGER

It was Saturday morning. Albus didn't get any sleep, he was too busy worrying about Jessica.  
>He and Rose sat on the couch in the common room all night in case of Jessica returning. She didn't.<br>Albus looked at the his watch, and it said 6:30a.m. Rose yawned next to him, and a couple seconds later he yawned too. "Should we go check on Jessica?" Asked Rose, Albus looked at her and shrugged. "The way they ushered us out of there, they probably wont let us 'check up' on her." Rose nodded in agreement. "Well," Asked Rose, "what time is it?" Albus looked back at his watch; "6:32" Rose sighed, "what day is it?" Albus laughed. "Saturday."

* * *

><p>Scorpius was laying awake in his bed, while his alarm clock read 6:32a.m. His mind kept drifting to Professor Le'mal, and him talking to the stranger.<br>Next to Scorpius's bed, Peter snored really loud which made Scorpius jump back to reality. He sighed, then got out of his bed. And decided to get changed.

Scorpius wore a comfortable t-shirt, some baggy jeans, and his hair messy. Definitely not like his father's.  
>He sat in the gloomy, dark Slytherin common room, and looked at the big clock by the bulletin board. It read 7:15. There weren't many people in the common room, most sleep in on the weekend.<br>Scorpius decided to go to breakfast, and get an early start.  
>While he was walking to the Great Hall, he saw Albus, and Rose also walkng. "Hey!" Scorpius called, the two looked over at him. He ran to them, and almost ran into Rose.<br>"Hows Griffin?" Albus looked down, and Rose spoke; "she's still in the Hospital Wing. They won't let us see her." Scorpius rubbed Rose's back, "I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault, mate." Said Albus. "Lets go get something to eat." Rose bluntly said. Then the three of them walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Rose wanted to go to the library. Where it was surely quiet.<br>She sat at the table that she usual sits at; all the way in the back of the library. She got out 'Hogwarts a History; special edition', and read it again from the beginning. "How many times have you read that thing?" Rose jumped at the voice. A voice that was icy and cold. "Travis, how are you?" Rose asked, her heart rate increasing.

"Heart broken, if you know what I mean." Travis replied. Rose remembered when Travis told her that he 'liked' her, and she turned him down. "Well, that's nice. See you later." All Rose wanted to do, was to get back to her book.  
>"Why later? Why not now?" Travis smirked, which gave Rose the creeps. "Travis, I'm-" Rose tried to say, but Travis cut her off. "I don't want your apology, I want <em>you<em>." Rose looked at him. "We're only eleven, you don't know what you want." Said Rose not looking at him.

Travis laid his hand on her leg; "I know you want me too." Travis inched his hand a little higher. Rose's eyes started to get misty. She was about to slap his hand off, but before she could Travis was thrown to the floor. "Scorpius!" Rose was shocked by what Scorpius had done, but she was extremely thankful.  
>"You touch her again, and <em>I<em> will be the one to put you into the hospital." Scorpius growled at Travis, who had a bloody nose. Travis looked at Scorpius wide-eyed, and ran out the library. "Rose, are you all right?" Scorpius knelt in front of her, she smiled. "Yes, thank you," Rose said blushing, "but I wish I knew what was wrong with Travis." Scorpius nodded, "we should tell Albus." He stood up, and reached out his hand; which Rose took.

* * *

><p>Albus was sitting outside, thinking about Jessica, and how she passed out. His thoughts were interrupted by Rose and Scorpius running to him.<br>"Guys whats wrong?" Asked Albus. Scorpius told Albus everything about the Travis encounter. By the end, Albus was pissed to the off. Which kinda scared Scorpius and Rose. "He touched you?" Albus inquired, Rose looked at Scorpius, and spoke; "well y-yeah, b-but-" Albus cut her off, "but nothing! STOP DEFENDING HIM ROSE!" He yelled, Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "Mate calm down, you don't need to yell at her like that." Albus scoffed, "she's so freaking stupid! Why would you defend him Rose? Why?" Rose was shocked by what Albus said, and she started to cry. Scorpius gave Albus a nasty look while Rose ran away. "What the bloody hell is the matter with you? She's your cousin, not some damn animal." Said a very pissed Scorpius, he shoved Albus with his shoulder, then ran after Rose.

Albus shrugged his shoulders, and sat down on the green grass. The wind whipped his hair back and forth. He felt nothing but anger, so much anger, and nothing else.  
>He hated Hogwarts, his stupid famous dad, his whole freaking family, but most of all he hated himself.<p> 


	13. Sincerely, Anonymous

Rose was sitting on the last step on the giant moving staircase. Scorpius saw her, and walked up to her.  
>"Hey." Scorpius sat next to her, "hey." Rose sniffed. Scorpius looked at her, then looked at the ground. "Albus didn't mean it." Rose gritted her teeth, "what do you mean?" Asked Rose, even though she knew what he meant. "He didn't mean it when he called you stupid." Scorpius replied, Rose started to get teary eyed. "What's with him?" Rose looked at Scorpius who shrugged, "don't know. Maybe its just the fact how everything that practically happened to our parents, is happening again." Scorpius said surely.<p>

Rose looked at him, then looked passed him and cocked and eyebrow. Scorpius looked behind him, and said; "why the bloody hell is there an owl in here?" Rose shrugged then walked up to it, the owl hooted, and dropped a note. Then flew off. "Hm, wonder who this is fo-" Rose started to say, but stopped when she turned the note over. "Who's it for?" Scorpius was extremely curious, "its addressed to 'Scorpius and Rose." Rose looked at Scorpius, while he was walking to her.  
>Rose opened the note, and started to read with Scorpius reading over her shoulder.<p>

It read:  
><em> Dear Rose and Scorpius,<br>__I hope you get this note before tomorrow, I sent this note on Saturday  
><em>_2a.m. You need to look after yourself, things at Hogwarts are not going very well  
><em>_if you have noticed. I did not write a letter to Albus because he can not be trusted.  
><em>_ Don't try to find me, this letter might not make sense but it will help.  
><em> _  
><em>_ Sincerely, ANONYMOUS_

Rose blinked many times, and Scorpius's mouth was slightly opened. "Why can't Albus be trusted?" Rose looked over her shoulder at Scorpius. He shrugged, "why can't we find him, is he some sort of bad guy?" Said Scorpius. "I don't know, but shouldn't we show this to Al?" Asked Rose frowning. Scorpius raised and lowered one shoulder. The note suddenly burst into flames, and Rose threw it to the ground. And all that was left was ashes. "Damn." Scorpius growled, Rose sighed; "typical. Of course it was going to explode, why wouldn't it?" Scorpius looked around. There was a person standing on the tenth step.  
>"Rose," Scorpius whispered, "who's that?" He lightly tilted his head in the person's direction. Rose followed the direction. "I don't know." The person started to walk down the steps slowly, Scorpius and Rose started to back away slowly. "I'z been looking for yoz," The person said, "everyw'ere."<p>

* * *

><p>Albus entered the Hospital Wing to check on Jessica. She was sleeping on one of the cot beds. Albus walked up to the bed, and sat down on one of the chairs by the cot. Her breathing was raspy, and she was sweating slightly. Albus sighed, but his attention was turned to a note on her pillow. He reached out and grabbed the note, but he was careful not to disturb Jessica.<br>He opened the envelope and read it to himself.

_Dear Death Eater's Daughter,  
><em> _You deserve to be sick, you dirty bitch! I hope you  
><em>_ die in your sleep! Ha ha, I did it. I put poison in your  
><em> _pumpkin juice, was it good? Ha ha. I WILL BE THE NEXT  
><em> _DARK LORD! Make sure to tell this to Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy._

_Sincerely, ANONYMOUS_

Albus's eyes grew wide. He looked at Jessica, and jumped out of his chair; still being quiet.  
>Albus ran out the Hospital Wing, he passed professors, and students, but that didn't stop him. What stopped him was a door. The same door that made him curious on his first day at Hogwarts. He turned the doorknob. It turned a full 360 degrees. Albus pushed the door open, and walked in hesitantly. It was a classroom. A classroom that was obviously not being used.<p>

The desks were dusty, and covered in mold. The desk in front of the classroom, was cluttered with old-tattered books. That were also dusty. He looked around, and breathed in the stuffy air. He coughed, and walked out. Albus made sure the door was shut, and took in the fresh clean air. He didn't know what made him so curious about the classroom, but it wasn't important now. What is important; is showing Scorpius and Rose the crude letter left on Jessica's pillow.

* * *

><p>"I'm zorry eef I scared yoz. I'z just been looking for yoz everyw'ere."<br>Rose nodded, and looked at Scorpius. Scorpius looked at Professor Le'mal. "So, why were you looking for us?" Asked Scorpius, who had scooted closer to Rose. Le'mal laughed.

"I must be goin' now eef yoz need meh, I shall be een my classroom." And with that, Professor Le'mal sauntered away. Scorpius turned to Rose, "I really don't like that guy." Rose rolled her eyes. She was about to say something, but was interrupted by Albus running towards them.


	14. Night to Efive

Scorpius kept holding the note, and Rose's eyes were big as a quaffle.  
>Scorpius cleared his throat. "So, you found this on Griffin's pillow?" Albus nodded, "I don't know what 'Sincerely Anonymous' means though."<br>Rose looked at Scorpius, and then to Albus.

"We also found a note."

Rose told Albus about finding the note that came by owl, and she also told him that it said not to tell Albus. Scorpius than said that it was too signed by 'Sincerely Anonymous'.  
>"Do you think its the same person?" Asked Albus, looking at the ground. Scorpius shrugged. "Don't know," he looked at his watch, "damn. I have to go see my father. I'll see you guys later." And with that, Scorpius strutted away.<br>"Rose, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Albus said, heartily. Rose smiled; "its alright Al."

* * *

><p>Scorpius approached the gargoyles, and tried to remember the password to the Headmaster's office. He though for a moment and remembered.<br>"Severus."  
>The gargoyles sprung to life. Scorpius climbed on the step, and went up.<br>He then found himself in front of two giant doors. Scorpius knocked on one of the doors, and he heard. "Enter."

He sighed, and pushed the door open. Sitting in a chair in front of a desk was the Headmaster; Professor Slughorn. And sitting in one of the two chairs was Scorpius's father; Draco Malfoy. "Have a seat." The Headmaster said kindly. Scorpius hesitated, and sat down next to his father. "I'll let you two talk." Professor Slughorn got up from his seat, and left his office. "So, father." Scorpius looked up at his father. Draco looked down, and then to his son. "So, I've heard that you made new friends." Scorpius looked at him, and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'new friends'?" Asked Scorpius. Draco sighed. "Albus Potter, and Rose Weasley." Scorpius choked on his own saliva. "H-How did you know?" Draco chuckled lightly, and said; "there are people here who's fathers are great friends of mine. So they tell me things." Scorpius shuddered, had he been hanging around them too much? Was it starting to get noticed by people?  
>"Stay away from them. They get into too much trouble, well, they actually make the trouble." Scorpius looked at his father.<br>"Okay."

* * *

><p>Albus and Rose were walking to the Great Hall for lunch.<br>When they walked in, they saw Scorpius sitting with his 'friends'. Peter Parkinson looked up at Albus and Rose, and said something that was clearly crude, to Scorpius; and he laughed. It wasn't a forced laugh, it was a real laugh.

Albus ignored this behavior and sat down at the Gryfindor table next to Sean. Rose followed Albus, and sat down next to him. But she couldn't ignore Scorpius's behavior. She didn't realize she was staring at him, and when he caught her attention; he smirked. The famous Malfoy smirk.  
>Rose looked down at her empty plate, sighed, and filled it with some kidney pie.<p>

After lunch, Albus and Sean went outside to play wizard chess. Rose was walking to the Common Room, when someone poked her from behind. "What the hell-" Rose turned around to face Scorpius who was smirking like a moron. "Oh, Scorpius." Rose sighed, Scorpius chuckled lightly. "I wander if your hair could get any brighter?" He said dully, pulling at a ringlet. Rose's ears felt hot, it kinda hurt when he mentioned her hair color. "What'da mean?" Scorpius shrugged, "well I mean; could it get any oranger?" He looked at her hair with a disgusted expression. "Why are you being like that?" Rose asked, feeling her ears grow even hotter. Scorpius smirked, and strutted away.

* * *

><p>Albus was playing wizard chess with Sean, who was loosing at it. Albus's queen smashed Sean's queen with her chair. "Damn!" Sean hissed.<br>Albus chuckled. Uncle Ron was the master at it, and taught him a thing or two. But, Rose was the best at it next to her dad. She won every time she played with anyone, except her dad. She beat Albus nearly one-hundred times!

"You wanna play again?" Sean asked, hoping to finally win.  
>Albus shrugged, there was nothing else to do. "Why not?"<p>

"Night to E-five!" Albus said, his night moved to the spot as directed, and smashed Sean's queen.  
>Sean's facial expression was the; 'no you didn't' look. Which made Albus fall over onto the grass. "B-but. You cheated!" Sean exclaimed, which made Albus laugh harder. Because he didn't cheat. Sean looked at Albus on the ground, and started laughing himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*AN*_**

******Im going to make this chapter short. I realized something I did wrong... I messed up with the Hogwarts Professors. Professor** McGonagall is retired, and she is not the teacher of Transfiguration anymore. Nor is she Head of Gryfindor house. Here is the list of the Hogwarts Professors;****

_**Defense against the dark arts- Professor Dean (boy)**_  
><em><strong>Charms- Professor Pert (boy)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Transfiguration- Professor Doust (girl) Le'mal (boy)**_  
><em><strong>Potions- Professor Quipp (boy) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Herbology- Professor Longbottom (boy)<strong>_  
><em><strong>History of Magic- Professor Binns (boy)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Astronomy- Professor Lovette (girl)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Flying lessons- Professor Hooch (girl)<strong>_

**__Sorry if I confused you = ]**


	15. The little sociopath

Rose was walking outside to see Albus and Sean laughing their asses off. Her face softened, and she walked up to them.  
>"I missed something, didn't I?" Rose smiled. Albus nodded, and Sean controlled his laughter and took deep breaths. "So, who won the game?" Asked Rose, Sean rolled his eyes.<br>"Potty-Pothead." Said a voice which made Albus and Sean stop laughing instantly.

"Malfoy," Sean said, "what do you want?" Scorpius smirked, and that's when Albus noticed his rude behavior.  
>"Nothing really, I was just bored." Albus cocked an eyebrow. Then Peter came thundering towards them, as so did Mauro Zabini. Albus stood up, along with Sean.<p>

"Don't try anything." Rose threatened. Scorpius smirked at her, and said plainly; "what are you going to do about it Weaslebee?" Albus pulled out his wand, and Sean did the same. As soon as they pulled out their wands, Scorpius and his cronies did the same. Before they could do anything, Hagrid came into the mix. "Put those away now!" He bellowed. "Besides, your firs' years what are ye goin' to do, poke each other to death? You haven't learned anything yet." Rose was the first one to put her wand away, Scorpius did the same. But Albus, Sean, Mauro, and Peter still had theirs out. "Albus, Sean." Rose put her hand on her cousin's shoulder. They finally put their wands away, but the Zabini and Parkinson didn't put theirs away.

"Put them away." Scorpius hissed. They shook their heads. "Put them away, or I'll give ye detention!" Hagrid boomed. Finally, they stuffed the wands into their pockets. "Now, go back inside." Hagrid ordered. The Slytherins obeyed, and sauntered back inside the castle. Hagrid looked at the other three. "I better get goin'." He pounded off inside the castle.

* * *

><p>The day ended sourly. Albus and Scorpius nearly got into a fistfight at dinner, which lead to a detention for the both of them.<br>Sean punched Peter in his fat gut, which also received Sean a detention.

Albus was sitting on the couch in the Gryfindor common room. Most of the students had gone to bed.  
>He finally got droopy eyed, and decided to go to bed.<p>

When Albus had changed into his pajamas, he got into his warm bed, and closed his drapes.  
>He started to dream. The dream was about Albus going into the Transfiguration classroom. Professor Le'mal was talking to a cloaked person, but they were mute. Albus couldn't hear a thing they were saying. Then the dream evolved into the Great Hall. It was destroyed, and there were people lying motionless everywhere.<p>

The dream once again evolved, and this time he was in the middle of a fight. There was a very pale, red eyed person pointing his wand at a boy. . . A boy who looked like Albus's father. That's when he realized it was the Battle of Hogwarts. But, the pale wizard turned to Albus, and he looked like Professor Le'mal. Then Le'mal said; "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Albus sat straight up, and he was drenched in sweat. He felt his chest to make sure he was still alive, he eased himself back to laying down.  
>Albus tried to think about what the dream meant. It made no sense whats so ever. Albus then tried to forget about it, and go back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. Then his mind drifted back to the dream.<p>

* * *

><p>Albus woke up the next morning feeling as if he didn't get any sleep. That makes sense, because he kept waking up in the middle in the night; so he really didn't get much sleep.<br>He sat up, and pulled back the curtains; most of the boys were still sleeping. There were two beds that were empty.

Albus looked at his clock on his bedside table, and it read; 8:15.  
>He sighed, he might as well get up.<p>

After he had gotten changed, he walked down the stairs to the Common Room. Sitting on the couch were Rose and Jessica. Albus smiled, and ran to them.  
>"Jessica, they let you out?" Albus asked, Jessica blushed. "Yeah, they let me go late last night." Albus nodded, "well, I'm hungry." He stated. Jessica giggled, and Rose raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't we go to breakfast, hmm?" Rose said as she started to rise out of her seat. "Sure, I'm starting to get hungry." Giggled Jessica. Albus smiled, then skipped to the door. Rose rolled her eyes, and Jessica once again giggled.<p>

When they walked into the Great Hall, Albus saw Professor Le'mal whispering to Professor Pert. "Come on Al." Jessica grabbed his arm, and pulled him to their table.  
>It wasn't long after when Scorpius and his group strutted into the Great Hall. Scorpius was in the lead, and Peter and Mauro were behind him.<p>

"Malfoy sure is a little bastard. And he's only eleven, imagine what he might be like when he is older." James said as he and his friend sat down in front of Albus. "He'll probably go into a butchering business and laugh while he cuts out the poor little cows bones." Jessica sighed. Everyone who had heard, started at her. "What? He could be a sociopath as far as we know." She defended herself. Albus started to laugh, which was followed by the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN***_

__**Hope you liked the chapter, and the other chapters you might have read. Please Please Please review!**

** _Thanks~ __Densoles99_**


	16. Brushfire

After breakfast, Jessica went to the owlery to send a letter to her mum. So that meant Rose and Albus were up in the Gryfindor common room, making sure they didn't have any homework they didn't do.

"I mean, who the hell gives homework on a Friday?" Exclaimed Albus. Rose just rolled her eyes. "Professor Dean maybe?" Albus scoffed. Professor Dean (Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.) wasn't really a nice guy. He was a prude old man, who _love__s _to give work. Of course Rose likes getting work, and homework. "Well its all okay with you. You love homework." Albus snarled.

"Well, I don't have any homework. I did all mine Friday." Sighed Rose. Albus remembered that he did all his homework too. "Well, I don't either." Rose looked at Albus, and rolled her eyes. "That's surprising."

Albus raised an eyebrow; "what is that supposed to mean?" Rose shrugged, and started to ascend the girls stairway. "I'll be reading in the Girls Dorm. Find something to entertain yourself with." She then disappeared out of sight.

Albus looked around the Common Room, there was nothing to do. Sean was meeting with Professor Dean, and Jessica... Just walked in the portrait. "Oh hi." She said, sounding surprised. "So, how did the letter send? Did Arnold behave?" Albus asked. Jessica didn't have an owl, so Albus let her borrow his owl.  
>"Yeah, cute little thing he is," Giggled Jessica, "where's Rose?" Albus pointed to the girls stairway; "Reading." Jessica rolled her eyes. "What else is new?"<p>

Albus laughed, "Exactly."

* * *

><p>Rose was laying on her bed reading an old wizards tale. "I've never read a book this boring in my eleven years of living." Rose sighed to herself. She tossed the book on the floor. It made a <em>'thump' <em>when it hit the ground.

She heard Albus laughing very loudly down in the common room, starting to get an headache; she stayed in her bed.  
>When she was about to fall asleep, someone burst the the doors. "Bloody hell Jess! Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rose growled. Jessica was laughing so hard tears were coming out of the corner of her eyes.<p>

"Sorry Rosie!" Laughed Jessica, Rose rolled her eyes. "So, what are you doing up here anyway?" Rose asked as she started to get out of her bed. "I don't know really. Oh yeah, I was coming up here to scare you, I remember." Jessica smiled to herself, proud she did what she wanted to do.

Rose scoffed. "Well come on, you can't be cooped up in here all day." Said Jessica as she pulled Rose by the arms, down to the common room.  
>When they entered the common room, Albus was frowning.<p>

Rose stopped laughing; "Al whats wrong?" She walked over to her cousin and placed an hand on his shoulder. "Wha-? Oh, nothing. Come on, let's go bother Professor Dean." Albus forced a smile, and took Rose and Jessica's hands and started to skip out the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>Albus, Rose, and Jessica were laying on the grass looking at the blue sky.<br>"So, why don't you like Professor Dean?" Jessica asked, glancing at Albus. "Because, all he does is give work, and more work. He's a bloody wanker really." Rose gasped, and hit Albus in the arm. "Well he is!" Defended Albus. Jessica laughed.

"Wasn't Malfoy being civil to you guys?" Asked Jessica after she stopped laughing. Rose shrugged, and Albus sighed. "He _was_," Albus putting an emphasis on 'was', "Now he's just being a total prat." Rose nodded in agreement, and Jessica looked confused. "Why is he being a total prat?"

Albus shrugged, "Don't have a clue." Rose shook her head. "Lets stop talking about Malfoy, its a good day, lets not ruin it by the scorpion." Albus looked at Rose; "A scorpion?" Jessica laughed. And Rose smiled, "he is a pain in the ass." The three of them laughed loudly, but it stopped suddenly when Malfoy and his gang popped up.

"Whats so funny, Grandma Weasley finally loose a pound?" Scorpius snickered. Rose growled, and stood up so fast you'll think she's a rocket.  
>"Well since your here and all, will you say hi to your grandfather for me? It must be terrible in Azkaban, being an Death Eater and all, they must get a lot of hate mail." Scorpius narrowed his eyes.<p>

"Watch your mouth brushfire." Scorpius hissed. Mauro and Peter laughed at Rose's crude nickname.  
>Rose's eyes started to glaze over, one thing she hated was when someone made fun of her hair color; which was a ginger color like her dad's, and the many Weasleys.<p>

Albus and Jessica jumped up beside Rose. "Sod off Malfoy, your presence is contaminating our air supply." Albus snarled at the Slytherins.

Scorpius looked at Albus and smirked, "I don't think its our presence that's contaminating the air supply." He took one last look at Rose and looked away quickly when she looked up at him, then he and his Nazi party strutted away.

Rose all of a sudden started to cry. Albus hugged her and tried to sooth her. "Shh, don't listen to Malfoy." Jessica nodded and was rubbing her back.  
>James walked up behind Albus. "Whats wrong Rosie Posie?" Albus shook his head. "Malfoy."<p>

James frowned, "Don't let him get to you Posie." James patted Rose's head, then walked off.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and his friends were walking to the Slytherin common room. When they entered, nobody was inside, so they retreated to the couch.<p>

"Man Scorpius, you really let Weaslebee have it!" Laughed Mauro. Scorpius forced a smirk, he really didn't want to talk about it. " I mean, she looked like she was about to cry." Mauro said when he caught his breath. Scorpius forced a laugh, he really didn't want her to cry. He didn't want to hurt her feelings at all.


	17. Prisoner

The day ended pretty well. Scorpius didn't try to start anything, but Peter kept trying to get a rise out of Rose. Which caused Sean to nearly poke his eye out with his wand; which caused Sean to get another detention.

It was when dinner ended when things started to turn upside down.

* * *

><p>Albus, Rose, and Jessica were walking out of the Great Hall when Professor Le'mal popped up beside them.<p>

"Ello. Mizz. Weezley and Mizster Potter can yoz come with meh for a zsecond?" He asked in his usual deep french accent.  
>Rose nodded, and Albus shrugged. "See you later Jess." Rose waved at Jessica, who nodded before running to Sean.<p>

Albus and Rose followed Le'mal up the grand staircase, and into the Transfiguration classroom. When they were inside the door shut behind them magically.  
>Professor Le'mal sat down behind his desk.<p>

"So," Albus started, "Why do you need us?" Professor Le'mal cleared his throat, and spoke. "So, yoz are friends with Scorpiuzs Malfoy?"  
>Rose spoke before Albus could; "No we're not. Why do you ask?"<p>

Le'mal shrugged. "I'ves seen yoz with him alot. Just wondering."  
>Albus cocked an eyebrow; "So, you've been watching us?" Professor Le'mal frowned; which made Rose look at him confusedly. "Sir, what does being friends with Scorpius Malfoy have to do with us?" She asked crossing her arms.<p>

"Nothing I guess. Have any of yoz heard of ze Death Eater by ze name of Greefin?" Professor Le'mal changed the subject. Rose looked at Albus, and he looked at her. Professor Le'mal studied them, and said; "I'mz guessing yoz do know him?"

"Well, we know that he was murdered, and he's Jessica's father." Said Rose, looking at her feet. Le'mal nodded, and stood up. Walked around the desk towards Rose and Albus, and sighed. "One of hee'z friends broke out of Azkaban, I suggest yoz be careful. Stay close, don't go lurking around, and always keep an eye out."

Rose was wide eyed, but nodded. Albus on the other hand flipped out. "What do you mean a Azkaban prisoner broke out? Why hasn't the Headmaster said anything?" Inquired Albus, "Al." Rose whispered to her cousin harshly.

"Well er, ze Headmaster didn't want to frighten yoz," Le'mal replied calmly, "I zink it eez time for yoz to be goin' to bed now." He said before Albus could retort. Rose nodded, and grabbed Albus by the sleeve and pulled him forcefully out of the classroom. Professor Le'mal smiled.

* * *

><p>Albus and Rose were walking to the Gryfindor Tower in silent, when Albus spoke; "I can't believe a prisoner escaped." Rose sighed, and kept walking.<p>

When they reached the Fat Lady, (who was sleeping) they heard a noise from behind them. Albus turned around slowly, but saw nothing. "What was that?" Rose asked when she finally turned around.

Albus shrugged; "I don't know."

"Hm, what are you two still doing up?" The Fat Lady spoke when she was awaken from her slumber. Rose rolled her eyes; "Sequence Losange." The Fat Lady huffed, and the portrait swung open. Albus and Rose scrambled through it to find that the Common Room was completely empty. Not one student was sitting around grumbling about their boring lives.

"What time is it?" Asked Rose, looking around. Albus checked his watch. "10:35." Albus yawned. Rose looked at Albus; she couldn't believe Professor Le'mal kept them for five and a half hours.

"Are you sure? We couldn't have been with Le'mal that long?" Rose grabbed Albus's hand, and looked at his watch. "Its only 7:35!" She dropped Albus's hand, and he looked down at it and laughed. "Oops."

Rose rolled her ocean blue eyes. "But, where are all the students?" As if on command; all the students burst through the boys and girls dorm.  
>"What the bloody hell?" Albus screamed like his little sister Lily when James would prank her.<p>

"Sorry Al, we were all bored." Sean fell to the floor laughing. Rose smiled; "So, you decided to scare the living daylights out of us?"

Sean smiled.

* * *

><p>Scorpius was sitting on a couch in the damp, dark, and depressing Slytherin Common.<p>

Peter was eating Chocolate Frogs (more like shoving them into his mouth), and Mauro was twirling his wand around.  
>"Imf bored." Peter said spewing bits of chocolate everywhere.<p>

"Please don't talk while your eating." Mauro scowled, wiping the chocolate bits of his tan face.  
>Peter swallowed; "Sorry."<p>

"I'm bored." Peter said again, this time without a mouth full of food. Scorpius shrugged; he really didn't give a damn. He had his own things to worry about.  
>"Well, why don't you go pick on first years? Oh wait, you <em>are <em>a first year." Mauro said sarcastically.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Prick."

"Lazy ass."

"Poop skin."

Mauro raised an eyebrow; "Poop skin?"  
>Peter shrugged. "Well, you do have poop colored skin."<p>

Scorpius just started paying attention, and looked at the two. "What the bloody hell is that matter with you guys?"  
>"We're special." Said Peter, smirking.<p>

"Oh yes, you guys are _very _special." Scorpius laughed. Mauro flipped him off, and Peter frowned. (He isn't the smartest person.)

Scorpius sighed.

"Scorp buddy, did you just sigh?" Mauro asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
>Scorpius rolled his eyes.<p>

"I'm hungry." Said Peter out of no where.

"Your_ always_ hungry." Scorpius scowled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN***_

**__So how was the chapter? Did it need more intensity? Or was the comedy parts too much?**

**Let me know, there's a "REVIEW" button down there, go on; click it. You know you want to=]**

**~Densoles99 **


	18. Varaloretogh

"Albus, Albus!"

Someone shook Albus awake from his horrible dream. Albus opened his eyes to see Sean leaning over him.  
>"Good thing you woke up. I though you were going to sleep in." Said Sean, as he started to change from his pajamas.<p>

"What day is it?" Albus asked, slowly getting out of his comfortable bed.

"Monday. We have classes."

"Ugh." Grumbled Albus. "Oh come on princess, hurry up I want breakfast." Sean clapped Albus's back, then skipped downstairs.

"How is he so bloody happy?" Albus asked himself.

When Albus finished getting dressed, he wondered down to the Gryfindor common room.  
>Rose, Jessica, and Sean were sitting on the couch in front of the fire place (but the fire wasn't lit). Albus smiled. "Hello Duke of Wales." Albus said happily to Sean. Rose and Jessica looked at them weird.<p>

"Oh why hello Queen Kate." Smiled Sean, he then got up and waltzed to Albus. "Sean I think _Princess _Kate isn't a queen. King Charles hasn't died yet." Albus said, as he took Sean's arm.

Sean shrugged. Rose and Jessica were standing by the portrait hole, and they were staring at them. "What? We're not _gay, _we're just best friends." Said Albus, as he and Sean skipped out the portrait. Rose and Jessica rolled their eyes, but followed suit.

When they entered the Great Hall, the Headmaster started to stand in front of the podium. Albus, Rose, Jessica, and Sean quickly sat down at their table.

"Good morning students, sorry for disturbing your delicious breakfast, but I have an important announcement to make. About two nights ago a prisoner broke out of Azkaban," At that point, there were gasps and muttering. Slughorn cleared his throat; "Aurors are currently searching for the prisoner. But, this does not mean classes are going to be canceled. The school will be going about its way, and the professors will be teaching. If any of you have any information about the prisoner please talk to any of the staff members, or of course me. Well that's the end of my boring speech; enjoy your breakfast." Finished Professor Slughorn.

Everyone in the Great Hall didn't really know what to do, some started to finish eating, and others just sat there. Albus and Rose already knew about this, so they started to pile food on their plates. Jessica looked at them.

"How can you just eat? There's a prisoner loose." She asked bewildered. Rose calmly placed her fork on the table, and told Jessica and Sean everything Professor Le'mal told her and Albus.

But before Jessica could say anything, the bell rang for class. "Come on Jess." Said Albus as he patted her back.

Albus, Sean, Jessica, and Rose entered the Transfiguration classroom.  
>Most of the Gryfindors and Slytherins were already sitting.<p>

Albus and Sean sat in the front row, and Rose and Jessica sat behind them. Not too much long after, Scorpius and his group strutted in, and sat on the opposite side.  
>Albus noticed that Scorpius was looking a bit under today. It made him chuckle.<p>

"Good mor'ing clazz." Said Professor Le'mal when he came into the classroom.  
>"Good morning." Yawned the class. Le'mal giggled. Yes, he giggled.<p>

"That's a turn off." Sean whispered to Albus; who nodded. "Today we are going to try to turn water goblets into animals." The Professor said as he took his wand out of his cloak. As he did so, his left sleeve rose up a bit.  
>And on his arm was part of a cross. Since his sleeve only rose up an inch or two, Albus only saw the bottom half of the cross.<p>

Professor Le'mal quickly pulled down his sleeve, and cleared his throat. But apparently no one else saw the cross.

"So in order to turn yorz water goblets into animals, yoz must tap ze class twoh times. And say very clearly; "_Varaloretogh"._" Le'mal's goblet turned into a raven.

"Wow!" Somebody said in the back of the classroom. Professor Le'mal smiled, proud of his work.

"Now, itz yoz turn."

Albus looked at the goblet that magically appeared on their desk. He sighed, and tapped his wand two times; "_Varaloretogh._" The goblet glowed, then turned into a ferret.  
>"Wicked." Awed Sean. Albus wiggled his eyebrows.<p>

"My turn!" Sean said, as he tapped his goblet two times, and said the charm.

The goblet started to glow, then it blew up every where, and left scorch marks on his white face.

"Mizter Finnigan!" Scowled Professor Le'mal as he rushed to Albus's table. The whole class burst into laughter.

"Alrigh' Alrigh', get back zo work!" Le'mal exclaimed.

The class carried on with the spell. Rose's goblet turned into a scorpion, and Jessica's turned into a mouse.

On the other side of the room, Scorpius's goblet turned into a snake(Of course it would), Mauro's turned into a raven, and Peter's turned into a half rat; half lizard goblet thingy.

After Professor Le'mal helped Peter out, the bell rang.

"Practice ze spell tonight, and right a twoh feet ezzay about ze original uze of ze charm. Goodbye!"

When Albus, Jessica, Rose, and Sean finally got out of the packed hallway; Sean and Jessica had to go see the Headmaster.  
>So Albus and Rose were left walking to their second class.<p>

"So Rose, did you see the thing on Le'mal's left arm?" Inquired Albus.  
>"Yes, it was the bottom of a cross."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*AN*  
><em>****So how was the chapter? Was it rushed? Did it need anything?**

**Was it too short? Let me know, click the REVIEW button down there.**

**DO IT NOW!  
>~Densoles99 <strong>


	19. Entertainment Purposes

Albus and Rose were walking to their next class; Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
>When they entered the classroom; Jessica and Sean were already there.<p>

"Hey Al!" Sean smiled.  
>"Hey Al." Mocked Scorpius in a squeaky voice as he and his cronies strutted in the classroom. Rose turned around and gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. Peter just laughed; "You look so cute when your pissed." Rose looked taken back, Albus looked infuriated, and Scorpius turned and stared at his friend.<p>

Scorpius looked like he wanted to slap him, but not because he thinks Rose is ugly as a beaver and he didn't want his friend to waste his time, but because of something else.

"Sit down please." Professor Dean said as he sat down at his desk.  
>Rose and Albus took their seats and so did Scorpius's group. Professor Dean looked up, smiled at the class, stood up, and walked around to the front of the class.<p>

"Today we're going to talk about stuff."

The students looked at each other. Rose's hand shot up in the air.  
>"Yes Miss. Weasley?"<p>

"What kind of stuff are we going to talk about exactly?" She asked.

The Professor smiled; "Stuff about a certain wizard. A wizard whom as been dead for nineteen years"  
>The room was dead silent. It seems as though they knew who he was talking about. "The wizard is known to be Lord Voldemort." Professor Dean stated.<p>

Rose looked at Albus, as so did Scorpius. The Professor seemed to have more to say.  
>"It is said that the famous Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord." That's when there were whispers.<p>

All most every head in the room turned to look at Albus. Dean smiled; "Yes, he is the son of the famous Harry Potter; who killed the most powerful wizard of all time."  
>Albus looked at his feet, he didn't like all the attention.<br>"Your wrong Professor." Said Rose all of a sudden.

Professor Dean raised an eyebrow, and many heads turned to her now. "How so?"  
>"Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard of all time." She said. The students looked at their Professor to see his reaction. He smiled, and walked to Rose's desk.<p>

When he reached her he bent down and said; "Are you sure about that Miss Weasley?"  
>She frowned, and the Professor grinned; "You shouldn't go talking about things that aren't true, somebody might take it to offence." Scorpius spoke up, "Why do you seem so offensive Professor?" She didn't mean anything by it."<p>

Professor Dean laughed. He stood straight and walked in front of the classroom. "Well enough of this nonsense. Open your books to Two-hundred and Twenty-seven." Albus got out his book and flipped lazily to the page number.

For the rest of the class Albus couldn't concentrate on the lesson. His mind kept replaying what the Professor said, and why he had to bring up the darkest, evilest wizard of all time. Albus's mind was so full he didn't even realize class was over until Rose was patting his shoulder. "Come on Al."

* * *

><p>Scorpius was walking to lunch alone. Peter and Mauro needed to stay behind after class to pick up the wads of parchment they threw at each other.<br>Scorpius was humming to himself, when he unnoticeably bumped into someone. "Hey watch..." Scorpius growled, but stopped when he saw who he bumped into.

Rose was on all fours picking up her books Scorpius made her drop. Scorpius knelt down and pick up the books she could fit in her arms.  
>"Why do you need all these?" He asked as he looked at some of the covers. She smiled; "Entertainment purposes."<p>

Scorpius looked at her, "I take it you like to read?" Rose's ears went a little red. "A little."  
>Scorpius chuckled, and handed her back the books. Making sure she didn't drop any of them. "Thanks." Rose smiled, but then frowned. "Why did you defend me in Defense Against the Dark Arts today?"<p>

Scorpius sighed; "Because you were right. Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard of all time. If it wasn't for him my father's well-being wouldn't have been "well"." Rose nodded, "Did something seem wrong with Professor Dean to you?" She asked.

"He did seem a little "edgy" maybe," Replied Scorpius, "And why did he have to bring up the bloody past for?" Rose looked beyond Scorpius's shoulder, and knotted her eyebrow together. "What, whats wrong?" He asked as he started to turn around.

"No, don't." Breathed Rose as she turned Scorpius's face back towards hers. "Whats wrong?" Inquired Scorpius. Rose shook her head.  
>"There's a man," She breathed, "He looks like Professor Dean." Scorpius nodded, he didn't want the Professor to hear what they were saying. So he didn't say another word.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN*  
><strong>_**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I kinda had a writers block =\  
>Well I hope you like the chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how my chapter is. Is it good, bad, bloody fantastic, or bloody awful?<strong>

**PLEASE** REVIEW!  
>~<em>Densoles99<em>


	20. Blundered

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Rose and Scorpius made their way to the Great Hall, even with the "man" following them.  
>Sean got a detention in Herbology for throwing a Mandrake at some Slytherin, and Rose <em> almost <em>got a detention for giving Peter a bloody nose. But Jessica convinced Professor Pert that a spell went array during one of Peter's charm practices.

* * *

><p>Albus was sitting on his bed in the Dorm. His mind boggling.<p>

Albus wanted to know about the cross on Professor Le'mal's arm. That's when a thought came to him.  
>"Al?" A voice said from the doorway. Albus looked up, and smiled a small smile. Sean walked slowly to Albus's bed, and rose an eyebrow. "I just interrupted something. Didn't I?"<p>

Albus was actually about to say 'yes', but stopped.  
>"Sean, how do you feel about 'spying'?"<p>

"Spying," Sean repeated. "As in; spying on somebody as they take a shower, or spying on somebody to see if they are doing something bad?"

"The latter." Albus looked over at his friend.

"Well. I find _spying_ very, er," Sean shrugged. "Meaningful."  
>Albus nodded.<p>

"Why?" Inquired Sean.

"Well, I wanna see what Professor Le'mal is up to. Don't ask." Albus replied, but Sean shook his head. "Al, you know me, of course I'm going to ask. Why do you want to spy on Le'mal?" Albus bit his lip, he wanted to tell Sean about his accusations, but he didn't want to sound paranoid.

"Al you knew me since we could walk, or even maybe talk. You can tell me anything." Sean pushed on.  
>Albus sighed; "I think Le'mal might have something to do with the murders, and the prison escape." Sean nodded, and pursed his lips. "So, you think Professor Le'mal is bad?"<p>

"No... Yes... Its confusing." Albus said, trying to make sense. "So, will you help me spy?"  
>Sean laughed; "Of course mate!"<p>

Albus smiled. And Sean grinned; "Well, its not like he's going to become a power-hungry, people killing, mass murderer dark wizard called; Lord Le'mal." Sean laughed, but Albus frowned and looked over at Sean with a worried expression.

Sean stopped laughing. "Guess that's a sorry excuse for a joke, huh?"  
>Albus nodded his head; "Not one of your bests."<p>

Albus and Sean decided to wake up at eleven-thirty to spy on Le'mal. The Marauder's Map was in Albus's trunk, and about two years ago Albus stole the Invisibility cloak from his father. So getting caught would be very slim.

* * *

><p><em>"Master, the Potter boy..."<em>

_"QUIET!" The cloaked man growled. The smaller man shrunk into the shadows, and gulped.  
>"Mazter, wouldn't it be best for yoz to order someone toh keel ze Potter boy, Weezley girl, and ze young Malfoy?" Le'mal suggested. <em>

_The cloaked man looked over to Le'mal, and nodded. "It is crucial that Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy should be terminated. Their existence is proving to be a bother. And a danger." He hissed as he glanced at Le'mal. _

_"You really have blundered Tuere Le'mal." The cloaked man sighed. Le'mal inhaled sharply.  
>"It is really hard to show mercy this time."<em>

_"Mazter! Pleaze!" Le'mal pleaded._

_"Goodbye old friend. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"AL!"

Albus awoke with a start, and saw Sean leaning over him. "Finally, thought you would never wake up." Whispered Sean. Albus grunted.  
>"Well now that your awake, get dressed." Sean went over to his bed, and pulled the curtains around it to make it look like he was sleeping.<p>

That's when Albus remembered; they were going to spy on Le'mal.

After Albus had gotten changed as quietly as he could, he opened his trunk; once again being really quiet.  
>After rummaging around a bit, he finally found the map and cloak.<p>

"Find it?" Sean whispered while tip-toeing over to Albus.  
>"Yes."<p>

"Great, lets go." Whispered Sean as he helped Albus up from the floor, while once again being quiet.

When Albus and Sean tip-toed down to the Common Room, some one cleared their throat which made Sean jump three feet in the air.  
>"Where do you think you two are going?" Albus looked over by the couch and saw red flaming hair.<p>

"Rose what are you doing up?" Asked Albus trying to be casual. Rose stood up. "Don't you dare change the subject Albus Potter." She whispered her eyes blazing.

When Sean finally got a hold of himself, he snickered. "Albus and I are going to-"

Albus put his hand over Sean's mouth. Hoping Rose didn't really catch on. Oh but was he wrong.

"Your going to go spy on somebody aren't you?" She asked, a smile touching her lips. Albus squinted at her, it was kinda dark so it was hard to see her smiling. "Yes." Sean said shortly.  
>"Well, I think its best if I come along." Said Rose as she walked up to the two. "Sure." Albus said in a low grumble. Sean looked at Albus and grunted a; "Why not?" Rose smirked. "Good, so who are we spying on?"<p>

That made Sean smile. "Le'mal."  
>"What?" Hissed Rose. "Albus you know he's up to no good, if we get caught-"<p>

"That's why we're going to spy on him. So we could see what he's really up to." Albus cut off. Rose bit her lip, and nodded. "Fine, but if we do get caught-"  
>"We won't. That's why we're bringing the Invisibility Cloak." Cut off Sean waving the cloak in front of her face.<p>

Rose batted it away. "Will you please stop cutting me off!"  
>Sean grinned.<p>

"Come on, we're wasting time." Whispered Albus.

"Your right, let's go a head and put the cloak over us." Said Rose as she got closer to Albus and Sean. "Ouch! That's my toe Ginger!" Sean hissed in pain. "Sorry." Smirked Rose, the nickname didn't hurt her. It actually made her laugh most the times.

* * *

><p><em><strong> *AN***_

__**Well, there's another chapter =] Hope you liked it, and I hope you will REVIEW! And all the other chapters I've done...  
>So mission is to CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON at the bottom of this page... Well its close to the bottom... Well I cant really see<br>the button since Im still writing this... Anyway PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_~densoles99_ **


	21. I'am the Murderer

Albus, Sean, and Rose were tip-toeing down the marble stairway. Their sneakers made a _tapping _sound when their feet came in contact with the ground.  
>"Hold on, stop here for a second." Whispered Rose. Albus came to a quick halt which made Sean bump into him. "We need to look at the map." Rose said so softly that Sean and Albus had to lean in to hear her.<p>

Albus took out the map and tapped it with his wand. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"  
>Then words started to appear; "<em>Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs <em>Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers <em><em>are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S<em>___ MAP"  
>Sean smiled and Albus unfolded it. He scanned the paper quickly.<p>

"There, in the classroom." Albus pointed to his name which was pacing around. "Why is Professor Dean pacing around in the Transfiguration classroom too?" Sean asked.  
>"Maybe their bad, and coming up with a plan to kill us all." Joked Albus, Rose glared at him. "That's not funny."<p>

Albus rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets get moving." The trio continued until they reached the Transfiguration classroom. The doors were already open, so all they had to do was quietly walk inside. They then walked into a corner of the classroom, giving them a easy exit, and a good view of Professor Le'mal and Professor Dean.

"What do you mean?" Professor Dean asked Le'mal.  
>Le'mal kept pacing. "He noze!"<br>Dean shushed him; "Keep your bloody voice down!" Professor Le'mal nodded. "Sorry. But he noze, he noze what I've done."

"What did you do?"

"I let my guard down. My zleeve rose up een clasz."

Professor Dean cocked an eyebrow. "So?"

Le'mal looked at him like he was stupid. "Zo? Ze cross, people are going toh know!"

Dean threw his hands in the air. "Know what?"

"Zhat I murdered ze people from ze Ministry of Magic!"

Albus, Rose, and Sean couldn't breath. They had just heard Professor Le'mal confess to the murdering of Jessica's father, and the Knight woman.  
>Rose turned slowly to Albus, and to Sean.<br>Their Transfiguration professor was a murderer.

"Damn eet!" Le'mal hissed. "He eez going toh keel meh!" Professor Dean shook his head and was about to say something, but stopped and turned his head to where Albus, Rose, and Sean were.  
>Albus frowned, and realized the reason why Dean looked at them; Sean sneezed. And it wasn't some petty <em>achoo, <em>it was a full out whole body _ACHOO! _

Professor Dean started to walk towards them. "Come on!" Rose whispered softly. The three quietly but quickly walked out the classroom.

As soon as they got back to the Gryfindor common room, they flung off the cloak.

"We have to tell the Headmaster!" Started Rose. Sean shook his head. "No, we have no evidence. He won't believe us."  
>Rose frowned. "But why would we lie about that? He has to believe us."<p>

"We're eleven years old, why would he; without evidence?" Argued Sean.  
>"Both of you, shut up!" Albus hollered. Rose and Sean looked at him.<p>

"We have to do something." Albus stated. "State the obvious." Muttered Sean. Rose glowered.

"But Sean's right, we can't tell the Headmaster." Albus said. Sean smiled, and Rose scowled at him. "Albus, we're not our parents. We are not going to go through the same things they did when they were in school." She said slowly, as if Albus were slow.

Albus looked at her, and Sean coughed. "Well, let's talk more about this tomorrow." Sean then walked up to the Boys Dorm.  
>"Goodnight Albus." Rose yawned. Then she too went up to bed.<p>

Albus sat down on one of the red chairs. He really didn't want to go through the same things their parents did as kids. All he wanted to do was get through his seven years at Hogwarts _without _any problems.

"Why?" Albus asked himself. "Why does all the bad things happen as soon as _I_ get to Hogwarts? Is there some Albus Potter alarm?"

Of course no one answered him. "Great, now I'm talking to myself. First sign of going insane." He muttered. "Maybe I do need help."

"OK, I'm going to bed. I beginning to hate hearing myself." Albus stood from the chair, and walked up to the Boys Dorm.

* * *

><p>Scorpius bolted up in his bed. His forehead was damp with sweat and his arms were tangle up in his sheets. Scorpius looked at his alarm clock.<br>It was five-thirty in the morning. He usually didn't get up until about seven-thirty, but he couldn't get back to sleep. As he was about to get up, something fell from his bed.

A letter.

Scorpius knelt down, and picked it up. It was addressed to him.

He opened the letter, and unfolded the parchment. He read it to himself quietly.

_Malfoy boy,_

_Curious much?  
>Shouldn't be surprised, your a very curious boy.<br>The answers your looking for, well, lets just say that  
>might be answered by this photo. And if not, well,<br>find them out yourself._

_ A.D_

Scorpius's face went blank, and he looked inside the envelope to see a small photo.

The photo was of a _ dead _man. Well it was of the man dying; he was twitching, and blood was squirting from his mouth.  
>Scorpius wished that it was taken from a Muggle camera, because since it was taken from a wizards camera; it was moving.<p>

He started to get nauseated. He stuffed the letter and photo in his pillowcase; deciding to only show it to the two people he really actually trusted; Albus and Rose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN***_

**Well there's another chapter for ya! I hope you'll enjoy it, and all the others I've done.  
>And I hope you'll REVIEW...<br>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and... REVIEW!**

**_Densoles99_ **


	22. Walrus like

Scorpius was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when he saw Albus, Sean, and Rose.  
>Thinking of a way to get their attention without Sean noticing was difficult.<p>

So, he decided to do things the easy way.

When Albus, and Sean went into the Great Hall, Rose hung back a bit to look for Jessica. Scorpius tip-toed behind her, and grabbed her arm..

"Ah!" Gasped Rose.

"Shh!" Scorpius putted a finger to his lips.

Scorpius pulled Rose away from the Great Hall's doors. "What is this all about?" Inquired Rose. Scorpius didn't even bother telling anything to her, he just shoved the letter in her hands. She looked puzzled.

"Read it." Scorpius told her. Rose opened it, and read it to herself.  
>Her eyes moving side to side at a swift pace. Her face went from confused; to a shock of horror.<p>

"Wha-" Rose tried to say, but no words came out. "Yeah, exactly what I said." Scorpius huffed. Rose looked at him.  
>"Do you have any idea who could have wrote this?"<p>

Scorpius shook his head. "No, but whoever wrote it had access to our bloody dormitory." Rose gave the letter back to him and sighed. "You need to show this to the Headmaster." Scorpius took the letter back, and nodded his head.

"But he's in there." Scorpius pointed inside the Great Hall. Rose shrugged. "So, come on."

Rose grabbed Scorpius's sleeve and walked him to the Great Hall. "Ok, go in there, and ask to talk to Professor Slughorn." Scorpius looked frightened.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Asked Rose, a small smile touching her lips. Scorpius nodded. "Okay."

Scorpius and Rose walked inside the Great Hall _together, _and as soon as they were about a foot inside; everyone in the room looked at them. Scorpius looked tense, and Rose whispered; "Ignore them."

They continued walking to the staff table. Every eye in the room watching them. There were whispers, but Rose ignored them. When they reached the staff table, even the professor looked confused.

"Er, can I talk to you Professor." Scorpius asked Slughorn.

"Of course dear boy. Lets go to my office." He said, his walrus like mustache fluttering with every breath. Professor Slughorn raised from his seat, and walked down to Scorpius and Rose.

"Erm, can Rose come?" Scorpius asked quietly. Slughorn looked at Rose. "Certainly."

Rose smiled at Scorpius, and followed him and Slughorn out the Great Hall. Every eye in the room watching every move.

* * *

><p>Albus and Sean were walking to their first class; Transfiguration. Oh joy.<p>

"What was up with Rose and Malfoy being so buddy buddy?" Sean asked Albus. Albus kicked a stone with his shoe. "How should I bloody know?"  
>Sean raised and lowered one shoulder. "Well, she is your cousin."<p>

Albus and Sean finally made it to their destination. Albus looked around, but didn't see Rose. _And Scorpius was?_

"Malfoy isn't here either." Sean said, as if he read Albus's mind.

"Zit down, clazz." Grumbled the French professor.

Albus and Sean looked at each other. "Mizter Potter, and Mizter Feenigan would yoz do us ze honor of zitting down!" Professor Le'mal roared.  
>Albus sat down, and Sean stood still.<p>

"Professor?" He asked.

Le'mal rolled his eyes. "Yeez?"

"Can I go to the Hospital Wing? I think I'm about to be sick."

"Go."

Sean looked at Albus, and hurried out the door. "Prick." Albus mumbled to himself.  
>"Okey, if zhere eezn't anyone else who eez going to be sick; I zink I weel start ze lesson."<p>

"Great." Mumbled Albus, and a few of his classmates.

Le'mal grunted, and muttered; "Kids."

Albus got out a quill and some parchment. And waited for the boring lesson waiting to be taught.

"Zo, twohday we are-"

But he was once again intterupted. "Erm, Sir." A Hufflepuff asked by the door. "Yeez?"

"The Headmaster needs to see Albus Potter in his office."

"Oooh!" The students whispered. "Shh!" Lemal Hissed. And he waved Albus out the door.

* * *

><p>Albus knocked on Slughorn's huge office doors. "Enter." Came a squeamish voice from inside the room.<p>

When Albus opened the door, Rose and Scorpius were sitting in two squishy chairs in front of a desk. Which Headmaster Slughorn sat behind.  
>"Is everything okay?" Asked Albus.<p>

"Come sit." Slughorn conjured another chair. Albus slowly walked to the third chair. As he sat down, Scorpius shiffted uncomfortably in his seat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN***_

**Im sooooo sorry for taking so long to update... My laptop crashed, and it was hard to write on my Kindle...**

**But the... What is it, the 22nd chapter? Is here! FINALLY! **

**SOOOOOOO _review?... MAYBE... you should... it'll help your headache... or not... That is if you even have one..._**


	23. ParentsREVIEW

**_*Previously on Harry Potter 19 Years Later*_**

_"Come sit." Slughorn conjured another chair. Albus slowly walked to the third chair. As he sat down, Scorpius shiffted uncomfortably in his_ seat.

* * *

><p>"So. Albus. I've heard of your adventure; of spying on Professor Le'mal." Slughorn said.<br>Albus looked at Rose. "Yes, she told me." Slughorn said before Rose could retort.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "So, about my letter."

"Yes. Yes. Speaking of which, I sent your parents an owl. Asking them to come to Hogwarts."

"Wait, our parents are coming here?" Asked Scorpius. The Headmaster sat a little straighter. "Mr. Malfoy your father is coming, Mr. Potter, and Miss. Weasley; both of your parents are coming."

"Great." Mumbled Rose.

"Whats wrong Rosie, don't want to see your old man?" A friendly voice said behind them. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius spun around. Just walking out of the fireplace was Ron Weasley, closing being followed by Hermione Granger (Weasley), and Harry Potter.

"Dad!" Albus shot to his father. "Where's Mrs. Potter?" Asked Slughorn.  
>"She couldn't make it." Replied Harry.<p>

"Rose." Hermione smiled, and Rose walked up to her mother, and father.

Slughorn was about to say something, but was interupted when the fire in the fireplace turned green. Seconds later Draco Malfoy stepped out.  
>"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Grinned the Headmaster. Draco nodded curtly, and brushed off his robes.<p>

"Hello father." Scorpius said bluntly. "What. I don't get a hug?" Draco asked, smiling. Scorpius walked over to his dad, and gave him a hug.

"Well on a serious note. We have things to discus." Slughorn interupted. Harry nodded, and the parents all took seats. "Mr. Scorpius, Mr. Albus, and Miss. Rose would you tell us everything that had happened."

The children looked at each other, and begun their story.

First with Scorpius's creepy notes. Then wth Rose and Albus's weary scenes.  
>Finishing off with them telling about spying on Le'mal...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN***_

**I'm not going to finish this chapter... Why?  
>Well because I'am thinking of discontinuing the story... But I don't know yet.<br>REVIEW and let me know if I should keep writing or discontinue...**

_**Densoles99**_


	24. Stupid Toad

Professor Slughorn stared at the first years with a look of fear, while their parents thought of old memories. Slughorn gathered himself after a minute or two of utter silence.  
>"Okay. I shall get the Minister over here to look further into it."<p>

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Thats all?"

The Headmaster glanced at him, and said without missing a beat. "Yes."

It was Draco's turn to argue. "Your not going to warn the other staff members, or fire Le'mal? Your just going to call in the Minister?"  
>Slughorn fiddled with his sausage like fingers. "I have no power to fire teachers I'm affraid."<p>

Hermione scowled. "Oh that's a bunch of rubbish. Your the Headmaster, you HAVE the right to fire, and dismiss teachers." Albus, Rose, and Scorpius looked at each other; this was not going to be good.

"I don't have the right to fire OR dismiss teachers. They passed that law over 20 years ago." Slughorn retorted. Ron pulled a face. "20 years ago we were still in school. We never heard of them passing a law that states the Headmaster can't fire teachers."

The Heamaster shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and then said; "It was a thing the students didn't know about. It was mostly because of Ms. Umbridge."  
>Harry, Ron, and Hermione groaned. "Stupid toad." Ron mumbled. Hermione gave her husband a stern look. "Ronald!"<p>

"What? You know you were thinking it." Defended Ron. Professor Slughorn cleared his throat; "Yes, it was mostly the fault of Ms. Umbridge. But now I must ask you to withdraw from this conversation. I need to owl the Minister."

Harry nodded; "Of course. Albus come say bye to your father, I need to get back to the Ministry." Albus rose from his chair and embraced his father in an warm hug.  
>"Yes, we must get going too." Hermione sighed, and got up from her seat; followed by her ginger husband.<br>"Bye mum," Rose hugged her mother, and moved to her father. "Bye dad." Ron squeezed his eldest child and whispered; "I hope you arn't getting to friendly with Malfoy's kid." Rose looked at her dad and shook her head.

"Thats my girl." Breathed Ron. Hermione pulled him by the arm to the fireplace. She went in first, followed by; Ron, Harry, and Draco who hung back a little to nod at his spawn.

After the parents were gone Headmaster Slughorn looked at the children. "You three should be leaving too, I don't want you in here in here when the Minister arrives."  
>"But, don't we need to tell him what happened? What we saw?" Inquired Rose. Slughorn exhaled sharply; signaling he was getting frustrated.<br>"I can tell him everything. Don't you worry, but I must ask-"

"For us to leave?" Interupted Albus. Slughorn nodded, and ushered them out the door.

* * *

><p>Albus, Scorpius, and Rose were walking down the corridor in silence when Scorpius spoke.<br>"I wish Professor Slughorn would at least ACT as though he cared about my note." Rose looked at him and said; "I'm not trying to sound parsimonious, but I think Slughorn had too much on his mind to care."

Albus and Scorpius looked at her in surprise. That was a little too harsh; even for Rose.  
>"Jeez Rosie," Albus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "You couldn't had said that any nicer?" Rose shrugged.<br>"I was just saying the truth. Professor Slughorn was too busy thinking about Le'mal, and so he wasn't really caring about Scorpius's issues. I told you I wasn't trying to sound mean."

"Whatever." murmered Scorpius, looking down at his feet. "I get to get to class."

Albus clapped his hands together. "What class shall that be?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow; "Transfiguration."

"Perfect," Said Albus, "Rose and I have the same class. Maybe we can head to the girls bathroom to figure this stuff out ouselves." Scorpius and Rose looked Albus. Scorpius half nodded, and said; "Ok. Ok, but the girls bathroom? We, you and I, could get caught, even if classes are going on."  
>Rose not wanting to miss a lesson, nodded in agreement.<p>

Albus let out a sigh. Annoyed because they wern't getting it.

"No you blond twit, I'm talking about the second floor girls bathroom."

Scorpius touched his blond hair, and then feeling embarrassed; rubbed the back of his neck. "Second floor? What would be the difference?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Muttered Rose.

"I'm sorry, who?" Scorpius asked.

Before Albus could explain; Rose jumped into details. "She was a student whom was killed by Salazar Syltherin's basilisk. Under of course of Lord Voldemort's orders."  
>Scorpius opened his mouth to ask a question, but was interupted by Rose. "This happened in 1943." Which was what Scorpius wanted to know.<p>

Albus looked at Scorpius. "So, how 'bout it?"

"But, people would know we're gone. So-" Scorpius started, "So, as far as they know we're still in the Headmaster's office." Interrupted Albus.  
>Scorpius considered it. He really didn't really want to go to class, and he also wanted to talk about Le'mal a little more. "Okay. Weasley you in?"<p>

Rose rolled her eyes. "So its Weasley again, huh?" Scorpius nodded, "Its always going to be Weasley, Weasley."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN***_

**_ Ok, I AM NOT GOING TO DISSCONTINUE! So that obviously means I will continue with the story!_**

**_ But I am sorry for taking sooo long to update, I kinda had a writers block. Again._**

**_ So, since you didn't want me to disscontinue, maybe you could REVIEW! Because that would be nice,_**

**_ it would make me feel better. You know, getting a nice review. That sorta bananas =)_**

**_ ~Densoles99_**


	25. The Minister

Albus, Scorpius, and Rose walked into the second floor girls' bathroom. Rose walked in ahead in case if there was another girl in the bathroom.

All clear.

Rose beckoned the other two inside. "Looks, like we're good." Albus rubbed his hands together, and wiggled his eyebrows.  
>"I'm glad your excited about this, Albus." Said Scorpius, crossing his arms across his chest. Albus scoffed. "Where's Moaning Myrtle anyway?" Asked Albus.<p>

"Why are you looking for me?" A girly sound came from behind of Rose. They all spun around to see Moaning Myrtle.

"Erm, hello Myrtle. My name is Albus Potter, and this is Scorpius Malfoy, and Rose Weasley." Albus introduced them. Myrtle raised her ghostly eyebrows, and floated towards Albus and Scorpius.  
>"You look exactly like your father," Myrtle told Albus, "So handsome, and daring." Rose and Scorpius laughed, while Albus blushed.<p>

"Er," Albus started to ask, "Have you seen anybody suspisous, lately?" Moaning Myrtle stared off into the distance. "What do you mean "suspisous"?" She asked, looking at Albus with dazy eyes.  
>"Well, someone who looks as though they don't belong here. Almost like Voldemort." Albus stated. Scorpius shifted uncomfortably, and Rose rubbed her arms.<p>

Myrtle's eyes opened wide under her glasses. "Well, I've seen a professor talk to a hooded figure in here before. Two days ago to be exact."

"Who was the professor?" Scorpius asked, standing straight now.

"I think, the name was Le'mal." The ghost girl replied, floating around the sinks.  
>Albus looked at Rose and Scorpius, as Rose asked:<p>

"Who was the hooded figure?"

Myrtle spun to look at Rose. "Well I don't know! He was hooded, I couldn't see his face."

Albus nodded, "Okay, thank you Myrtle." Moaning Myrtle turned to look at Albus. "Of course, anytime you need anything, just come to me."  
>Albus smiled, and blushed, as she floating into one of the bathroom stahls.<p>

"Okay, so we know Le'mal was talking to a hooded figure. So he must be behind some of the issues, but the thing is; who is the "hooded figure"?" Rose stated as Moaning Myrtle dissapeard.  
>Scorpius bit his bottom lip and said casually. "Professor Dean."<p>

Albus and Rose looked at him. Scorpius shrugged.

"What, his first name is Acuzio. Acuzio Dean; A.D."

Albus took a minute to figure out what he said, but Rose got it. "This all makes sense! Dean and Le'mal are working together. Le'mal was new this year, so that means probably Dean helped him get the job. They must have been writing the letters to confuse us into thinking something completely different!"

Albus nodded; finally understood. "Yeah, it all makes sense. Now."

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Erm, at the beginning of the year, I heard a female voice call out to me."  
>Rose frowned. "Female? Who did it sound like?"<p>

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know, it was evil sounding though. Kinda creepy." Scorpius shivered.

All three of them jumped when they heard the door open.  
>Walking in was Professor Le'mal and Professor Dean.<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Slughorn was pacing around his office; waiting for Kingsley Shaklebolt. The Minister of Magic.<p>

The fireplace's flames turned an emerald green, and out came Kingsley. "Ah, Minister. How pleasent it is to see you again." Slughorn shook Kingsley's hand, and conjured up a chair.  
>Kingsley nodded, and sat down gracefully.<p>

"So, why have you summond me tonight Horace?" Ask the Minister. Taking off his purple hat, and wiping his bald head of sweat.  
>Slughorn fiddled with his hands nervously.<p>

"Horace?" Kingsley wondered, placing his hat back on his head, and standing up.

Professor Slughorn answered apprehensively; "T-they told me to do it. I-I, think I'm cursed. Sometimes I'll do things without regard of what is happening."

Kingsley frowned, "What are you talking about, Horace?"

"I'm sorry good friend," Slughorn raised his wand, "_Stupefy_!"  
>Kingsley Shaklebolt fell to the ground stunned.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**So how was this chapter? More suspense, huh?  
>If you want to, I started another story called:<strong>

**The Unforeseen. Maybe you could give it a read?  
>Its about Hermione and Draco... I always thought they made<br>a great pair C-=**

**REVIEW! please!**

~_Densoles99_


	26. Silver and Silent

**_Previously on Harry Potter 19 years later:_**

_Albus took a minute to figure out what he said, but Rose got it. "This all makes sense! Dean and Le'mal are working together. Le'mal was new this year, so that means probably Dean helped him get the job. They must have been writing the letters to confuse us into thinking something completely different!"_

_Scorpius cleared his throat. "Erm, at the beginning of the year, I heard a female voice call out to me."_

_they heard the door open.  
>Walking in was Professor Le'mal and Professor Dean<em>

_Kingsley frowned, "What are you talking about, Horace?"  
>"I'm sorry good friend," Slughorn raised his wand, "<em>Stupefy<em>!"  
>Kingsley Shaklebolt fell to the ground stunned.<em>

* * *

><p>Albus, Scorpius, and Rose stood in front of Professor Le'mal and Professor Dean. Both; had their arms crossed acrossed their chests.<br>Albus being the brave one; spoke out first:

"After we got done talking to the Headmaster, we heard someone crying and screaming. So we, Scorpius Rose and I, decided to check it out, so we followed the voice to here."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, but when we opened the door there was nobody here. So we started to check the stahls to make sure someone wasn't hurt."  
>Scorpius nodded in agreement.<p>

Le'mal furrowed his brows. "Zo, yoh 'eard someone crying? Zo yoh followe' zhem her'?" Le'mal nodded looking around the bathroom, "Funny, I zee no one... Except zwee stoodents gettin' detentionz."

Professor Dean bumped Le'mal's shoulder. "Hey, don't be too on the kids."

Le'mal looked at his friend, "Zhey weel ghet detentionz."

Dean shrugged. "Fine, but I want Miss. Weasley to serve her detention with me." His eyes roaming hungrily over her eleven year old body.

Rose felt violeted, and scooted herself closer to Scorpius who put his arm around her protectively.

Le'mal laughed. "Eet looks like Miztar Malfoy doozn't like yorh idea Acuzio." He stated, poking Dean's chest.

"So, we have detentions?" Inquired Albus.

Le'mal and Dean stopped laughing, and Dean said annoyed:

"Yes. Tomorrow night at 7:30. You and Mr. Malfoy are serving it with Professor Le'mal and," Dean looked at Rose, "Miss. Weasley will be serving it with _moi_."

Scorpius growled:

"Why can't she serve it with us? Albus and I."

Le'mal sniffed. "Becuz, eef she serves eet wiff yoh, yoh won't get anyzing doone. Jus' talking."

Dean waved Le'mal off. "Well tomorrow night you three will serve the detentions, but now it is wise for you to get going to class."

The trio nodded and shuffled out the door. Rose, being the last one out, looked back at the professors. Le'mal was still looking around the bathroom, and Dean smiled at Rose and mouthed;  
>"See you tomorrow night."<p>

Rose shuttered and ran outside.

* * *

><p>The Headmaster bounded Kingsley Shacklebolt in a magical rope. He was still out cold.<p>

Slughorn, after he had hid the body in his broom closet, wiped his forehead with a purple satin handkerchief.

He then sat down on his big gold chair in front of his desk.  
>Slughorn looked at the goblet filled with pumpkin juice in front of him, and picked it up hesitantly; as if it was going to explode.<p>

Feeling quite parched, he took a taste of the orange liquid.  
>After five minutes, he realized he didn't implode so he drank the rest of it hastily. After he had gulped it down, he threw the goblet at the wall. The glass being magical, didn't scratch or even dent.<p>

Slughorn fiddled with his hands nervously. Every breath he breathed made his moustache flutter under his nose. He needed to tell somebody.

He needed somebody to know that he was being forced. Forced to stun the Minister, and forced into saying that he couldn't fire any of the professor.

But the thing is; he didn't know who was forcing him. The last thing he remembered was receiving a bottle of Firewhisky, and then he would do things he couldn't even control.  
>It was like someone was controlling his every thoughts. He couldn't even think right anymore.<p>

He wanted it to end.

Slughorn opened one of the drawers and took out a silver dagger.

He took out the dagger from the slip and held it to his throat. But before he could bo anything, he uncontrollably threw the knife at the wall.

The silver dagger impaled the wall, its end sticking straight out.

Slughorn exhaled sadly.

It would never end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN***_

**So this chapter was pretty weird huh?**

**Dean is really creepy isn't he?**

**Well maybe you could maybe read my other story...**

**AND REVIEW! ON THIS STORY AND MY OTHER! C-=**

**This story is getting pretty squirrely !**

_~Densoles99_


	27. My Silver Blessing

The day ended peacefully.

Except for the fact that Scorpius suddenly stopped talking to Albus and Rose. He even made fun of Rose a couple of times in front of his friends.  
>Which pissed Albus off completely. But he didn't say anything, though, because he thought it was all an act. Rose didn't think it was an act.<p>

After the final class which was Herbology; Albus made an atempt to talk to Scorpius when there was nobody around. Rose didn't wanna talk, so she headed back to the common room.

"Hey Scorpius." Albus said friendly, as he walked up to the blond.

Scopius sighed in annoyance.

"Albus you have to stop this."

Albus frowned, "Stop what?"

"This," Scorpius said gesturing to Albus and himself. "You have to stop trying to talk to me."

Albus scoffed. "Trying to talk to you? Scorpius, mate, whats the matter with you?" Scorpius shook his head, and spun on Albus.

"We need to stop being friends, even in secret. I'm sorry, but no more."

Albus ran infront of Scorpius. "Yeah well, you really hurt Rose today. The things you said really hurt her."  
>Scorpius shrugged, "So. Why would I care?"<p>

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Albus asked angrily, "You and Rose are friends. Well, you used to be."

Scorpius shook his head and said bitterly:

"We weren't and we arn't. Now get away from me, you being next to me is getting your Potter germs on my cloak."  
>After he said that, Scorpius stormed away leaving Albus red with anger.<p>

When he had got back to the Gryffindor common room, he threw his bag on the couch infront of the fireplace. Rose sensed his anger, and asked worriedly:

"Al, what's wrong?" Jessica was sitting on one of the chairs; her feet dangled over the arm, Sean was sitting on the couch; next to the bag Albus just threw, and Rose was sitting on the floor infront of the couch; doing her homework.

Albus shrugged, "Its nothing. Doesn't matter anymore."

Jessica frowned and said looking at him with her big eyes, "It obviously does matter. Your red. Most likely with anger." Sean agreed.

Albus once again shrugged, "Like I said. Doesn't matter anymore." He then plopped onto the couch next to Sean. Rose cleared her throat.

"Well, er, you should get working on your Transfiguration homework. Remember that essay?" She said holding up her almost finished two feet essay.  
>Albus shrugged, "I'll do it. When I feel like doing it."<p>

Rose hissed, "Fine. But if you were to do it now, I would help you. But, whatever."

Albus rolled his eyes and opened his backpack. After a little while of digging through the messy bag, he finally pulled out a crumbled piece of parchment.  
>"Good way of keeping things safe." Said Jessica sarcastically.<p>

Sean laughed, but stopped abruptly when Albus scowled a him.

"Alrighty then, " Rose clapped her hands together. "Sense I know your not going to listen to me, I'm just going to give you my paper to copy. But, you might want to change things aroung a bit." She told him as she handed him her paper.

"OK, OK. But why do I have to change things around?" Albus asked, taking her essay.

Rose sighed: "Er, if you copy every single word the professor might realize you were copying me. And he might not grade it."

Albus pursed his lips together and started copying.

Jessica giggled softly, and started talking in hushed tones with Rose, Sean on the other hand started humming annoyingly. Albus looked up from his work and smacked Sean on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

Albus smiled and continued copying.

James and Fred sauntered downstairs from the boys dorm. Rose looked at the two and rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you two smiling like that? What did you do?" She asked crossing her arms.

James scoffed, "So I'm not alowed to smile without being in trouble? Rosie Posie, your truly mean."

Fred laughed: "Haha yeah. You know James, I think Posie needs a hug."

James smiled at his cousin, and looked at Rose while saying:

"Your right Fred. Come here Rosie Posie Smosie." The two made lunged at Rose, but before she could run away, they jumped on top of her.

"Ugh! James, Fred get off me!" She growled, getting crushed by the weight of two teenage guys on top of her.

"Will you guys shut the hell up? I need to copy this!" Albus irritably.

James and Fred frowned, but got off of Rose. Then the two, sulked upstairs leaving Rose trying to catch her breath. "I swear those two!" She said in between breathing.  
>Jessica laughed, and patted Rose's back.<p>

Sean frowned, and rubbed his nose.

Rose looked at him and caughed, "You alright there?"

Sean nodded, but before anything; he let out the biggest sneeze ever. It even made some people stop talking and look at him.

Jessica and Rose laughed.

"Whoa, bless you there buddy." Laughed Rose.

Jessica giggled and smiled; "Yeah, bless you."

Albus grunted a "Bless you" and continued copying. Rose rubbed the back of her neck and shivered; it was getting colder. Soon it would be Christmas, and they would have their traditional Weasley/Potter/Lupin Christmas.

That is, if they even make it to the twenty-fifth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

**How was ze chaptar? **

**Sorry I took kinda long for updating it...**

**I had things on my mind, and I couldn't think straight..**

**But here is- CHAPTER 27? Right? I think so...**

**Well, I need alot more REVIEWS... I was reading other peoples**

**stories and they had like 22 chapters and like 50 something REVIEWS...**

**Oh well, I cant complain... I think my readers enjoy my stories and thats all I need.**

_~Densoles99 _


	28. Bleeding Blue

_There was a man. Boy to be exact._

_His white suit covered in red stains. Blood stains. His hair whiter then clouds on a sunshining day._

_His eyes are the brightest silver. His chin pointed, his look... Distorted into pain. On his right ring finger was a family crest ring. _

_Next to him was a girl. Hair was the color of blood. Eyes were bluer then the ocean. Her white silk dress was covered in blood. Her blood. Her face was in pain and she was holding her stomach.  
>Then suddenly, the blond boy was hold a blood stained dagger. The handle was a snake wrapped around a cross. Silver of course. The boy was crying, and then he was laughing.<em>

_The red head screamed in pain as the boy once again stabbed her. This time in the left shoulder. And then in the chest. Just above the left breast. Where her heart was.  
>She screamed her last scream then fell to the ground lifeless. The boy knelt down beside her. He cut open her chest, and yanked her heart out. Her blood dripped from his hand as he held the heart. He then bit into it, but then there was another person there. Cloaked, and holding a sword. The Sword of Gryfindor. The cloaked man swung the sword in the air. The blond fell to the ground. He too, dead. The cloaked man started to laugh. Then he brought the sword up to his throat-<em>

"Albus! Albus!"

Albus jolted up in his bed. One arm wrapped in his sheets, the other clutching his throat as those he had been choked.

"Bloody hell mate. We thought you were being murdered."

Albus looked to his right. Sean stood still in his night clothes. Albus looked around him. All the boys were awake, they too in their night clothes.

"Wha-" Albus shook his head. "What time is it?" He asked Sean.  
>Sean looked over at his clock. Then looked back at Albus.<p>

"Six twenty."

Albus nodded, then looked around again. "Did I wake all you guys up?"

Travis who was the only one dressed, shook his head. "No, everybody was getting up. But then you started screaming."

Sean cleared his throat. "Don't worry it was a manly scream. Have you even hit puberty yet though?"

Albus looked at his long timed friend. "Manly scream. Er, and yes. Though I wish not to talk about that at this moment." Sean nodded, and retreated to his bed. Travis clapped his hands together.

"Alright you ninnies, go back to getting ready for the day. And don't go about telling that Albus had started screaming like a girl in his dream." Travis smiled at Albus, then finished getting ready.

Albus returned the smile, and turned to Sean.

"I thought it was a "manly" scream?"

Sean shrugged, "I didn't want you to worry. So, are you sure you've hit puberty?" Albus growled and threw a pillow at him. Sean threw his hands in the air. "Just asking. Oh and you might wanna start getting dressed."

Albus shrugged. He had an hour and twenty minutes before breakfast started. But what the hell.

Albus slipped from underneath his sheets and got dressed. After he had messily combed his hair with his fingers, he walked down to the common room where he found Rose walking around aimlessly.

"Going insane, Rose?" He called out from the doorway.

Rose spun on him and glowered.

Albus rolled his eyes and crossed he arms against his chest as he walked up to her. "Great, what did I do now?"

Rose slapped him on his face.

"Ooh!" Many Gryfindors whispered as they entered the common room from the dormitories.

Albus touched the red hand print where she had slapped him. "And that was for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"When were you going to tell me that you were SCREAMING in your sleep, Albut Potter?"

"Well, I-"

"You weren't going to tell me were you?"

Albus shrugged, "Its fine. Doesn't matter."

Rose pointed her forefinger at him. "Don't you dare tell me it doesn't matter."

Albus sighed. "How did you find out anyway?"

"I woke up early and decided to come down here and read. As I was reading Travis bursted through the boys dormitories. When I asked what was wrong he said that you were screaming bloody murder in your sleep, and so he was going to get help."

Albus nodded after she finished.

"So," Rose went on. "You gonna tell me what the dream was about anyway?"

Albus thought back to the dream. It made no sense whatsoever, but it was too weird to tell Rose.

"Nothing."

Rose nodded, and didn't push him any further. "Okay, well we have nearly an hour before breakfast. What'ya wanna do?" She asked rocking back and forth on her heels.  
>Albus licked his bottom lip; raised and lowered one shoulder.<p>

"Ah, Albus. I was looking for you." Sean announce from the doorway. Albus turned around and smiled. "First it was a "manly" scream, then it was a "girly" scream, and now it was "screaming bloody murder"." He said clapping Sean on the back.

Rose groaned while Sean chuckled. "Ha, I would prefer "bloody murder" if I were you."

Albus agreed. "Anyway, what should we do for an hour? Just hang out here, or?"

"Well, I'm going to the library." Said Rose picking up her school bag.

It was Sean's turn to groan. "Oh why? Why do you go to the bloody library in the first place?"

"Because it's a peacful place." Rose answered simply. Not even waiting for another word; Rose shuffled out the portrait hole.

"Oh well," Sean jumped on the big red couch. "What do you wanna do?"

Albus thought. The cloaked man... The Sword of Gryfindor. What did that mean? And the boy and girl?

"Albus!"

Albus mentally shook his head. "Sorry, mate."  
>Sean laughed. "You keep daydreaming, man." Albus really needed to stop. "So," Albus asked as he sat down on one of the two chairs. "What are the classes today?"<p>

Sean thought for a minute, and then said:

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaws, Astronomy in the building today with Ravenclaws, and Herbology with Slytherins."

Albus groaned loudly. "Ugh, Slytherins."

Sean nodded, "Yeah. Well, I say lets start heading to the Great Hall. Only forty minutes left, and some are starting to head out."  
>Albus looked by the portrait hole. Many students were starting to leave. Most likely to go to the Great Hall.<p>

"Yeah your right. Come on." Albus jumped from his seat as Sean did the same.

"Good, I'm getting starved."

* * *

><p>Rose sat in the library at her favorite table. Reading a very knowledgeable book about Nicolas Flamel.<p>

Rose breathed a sigh of realief. She was in her favorite place. Nobody was there at that moment, and so it was completely quiet. Peacefuly quiet. The best kind. Rose was in such a realaxful trance; she didn't even realize it when someone walked inside the library.

"Hello." A friendly voice said to her.

Rose looked up from her book. Her breath caught.

Travis stood in front of her. His school bag was hanging from his right shoulder and his coat was draped over his left arm.

"Erm, hello." She smiled, closing her book. Travis gestured to an empty chair. "May I?"

Rose stuttered, "Y-yeah. Of course."

Travis smiled, and sat down across from her.

"Travis I-" Rose started, but Travis cut her off.

"No. Rose I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you about not liking me back. Its just, your really pretty. And I kinda got, well, disappointed. So, I'm really sorry."

Rose beamed. "Travis, thank you. That means a lot."

Travis chuckled, "Of course. So, do you maybe wanna walk to breakfast with me?"

Rose didn't even think. "Yes!" Her ears turned red, and she cleared her throat. "I mean, yeah, sure."

Travis stood up and held out his hand. Rose blushed and reached for it.

As Travis and Rose were walking to the Great Hall, Scorpius and his gang were strutting to the exact destination.

"Oh look. Its the ginger and the blockhead." Said Scorpius coldy. Mauro and Peter bursted out laughing. Rose rolled her eyes. She didn't care anymore, but Travis on the otherhand growled at the Slytherins.

"Ooh, I think I hit a nerve. What, don't like me talking about your girlfriend?" Mocked Scorpius as he entered the Great Hall.

Travis made a lunge for him, but Rose held him back. "Don't. Forget about it."

Travis nodded, and they continued their way to the Great Hall.  
>When they reached the Gryfindor table, Jessica smiled and scooted over to make room.<p>

When Rose sat down next to her, Jessica smirked at Travis. It was the most fake smile Rose had ever seen.

"Whats wrong?" Whispered Rose to Jessica.

Jessica frowned, "How are you still friends with him?"

"He apologized."

Jessica scoffed. "Whatever."

Albus was in a busy conversation with Sean and Travis when the Headmaster approached them.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter. May I have a word?"

Albus looked around. "Er, yes, sure. Just me?"

Slughorn nodded. Albus waved at his friends as he walked away with the Headmaster.

"Huh, wonder what that was all about." Stated Rose as she took a piece of toast and spread jam on it.

"Maybe it was about him and his girly screaming." Jessica said as she took a sip of orange juice. Rose choked on her toast, spraying crumbs all over her plate.

"You know about that too?" She demanded.

Jessica shrugged. "The whole school knows."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN***_

**Sorry for taking such a loooong time to update!**

**My laptop charger broke and it took nearly a century for the new**

**one to come in. **

**But here is the twenty-sometin chapter. Maybe I made the dream to long... Huh.**

**Oh well. Well thanks for all the REVIEWS! **

**And do me another flavor and REVIEW on this squirrely chapter!Thanks!**

_~Densoles99_


	29. Helpless

Slughorn led Albus back to his office. When they were inside; Slughorn closed the door.

"Er, so professor." Albus murmered scratching the back of his head.

Professor Slughorn sat down behind his desk. "We have a problem."

Albus coughed. "Er, sir, really it isn't a big deal. Just a night-"

"They're here." The Headmaster interrupted.

Albus closed his mouth and stared at the old man. _"They're here."_? What did that mean? Albus sat down on the big chair in front of Slughorn's desk.  
>"Er professor, I don't think I know what you're talking about."<p>

Professor Slughorn took out a purple satin handkerchief, and wiped his sweaty forehead with it. Every breath Slughorn breathed; made his walrus-like mustache flutter under his broad nose.

"They," Slughorn stiffened. "The followers of-"

"Sir? Professor Slughorn?" Albus's eyes widened as the Headmaster's face turned purple. His hands started to tremble and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh my God!" Albus ran over to the Headmaster who had fallen over onto the floor. "Professor Slughorn?" Albus felt his pulse. It wasn't beating.

Albus started to perform CPR. The only thing he could think of.

_Pump, pump, breath into mouth. _

_Pump, pump, feel pulse. Pump, pump, breath into mouth. _

Albus felt Slughorn's pulse again. Nothing.

Albus started to feel sick, and vomited all over the floor. He wiped his mouth and tried to stand up. But his quivering legs wouldn't let him.  
>"Oh damn. Oh damn, damn, damn." Albus held his stomach, and once again; got sick all over the floor.<p>

This time Albus new he had to get up. So he held onto the desk and stood. His legs were still shaking, but he managed to get to the door.

He turned the golden knob, and swung the door open. Waiting outside was Professor Pert. The Charms teacher.

"Dear boy, what happened?" The professor asked, grabbing Albus's shoulders.

"T-the Headmaster. H-he's dead!" Albus stuttered; still in shock.

Pert looked over his shoulder and gasped as he saw the the very dead Professor Slughorn.  
>Professor Pert ran over to the body and felt his pulse. "Go get help!" He shouted at Albus. Albus hesitated.<p>

"NOW!"

Albus nodded, then ran as fast as he could to Madam Pomfrey.

Albus threw open the door to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey stood from her desk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter wha-,"

"The Headmaster he's dead! Professor Pert is with him." Said Albus in one breath.

Madam Pomfrey ran over to Albus. "Tell me what happened!"

"He-he, choked or something. We were talking then he started to turned purple then started to shake. Then he was dead!" He explained feeling sick again.

Pomfrey nodded, "OK, OK. Go sit on one of the beds, I'll get one of the nurses to look at you." After she told him that, she ran off to the Headmaster's office.

Albus walked to a bed, and sat down on it slowly; as if not to upset his stomach. Coming out of a room was an plump old nurse.

The nurse, Miss. Woodfrea, aided Albus with a green potion to help his jitters. After Albus drank the sour liquid; he heard the intercom in Professor Pert's voice.

"Will all professors immediately report to the Headmaster's office at once. All classes will be canceled. All students must report back to their dormitories immediately. If any students is seen wondering about the castle will result in an immediate detention. Thank you."

Miss. Woodfrea pursed her wrinkled lips. "Hm, wonder if Headmaster got his drink on again."

"What?" Asked Albus comfused.

Woodfrea shrugged. "Professor Slughorn was all for getting drunk. Almost everyday he had a brand new brandy in his cloak." Miss. Woodfrea grabbed the blue phial which stored the potion in it, and trooped back to her room.

Albus rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand.

He had never seen death before. Never seen somebody die right before his eyes. It was strange how a person can just stop breathing right in front of you, and you can't do anything about. It made Albus furious that he didn't do anything.  
>All he did was perform CPR, but that obviously didn't help at all.<p>

Thats what Albus felt; helpless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AUTHORS NOTE!*<strong>_

**I AM SOOOOOOO sorry for taking a decade to update.**

**I'm on summer break and I've been kinda busy. Also I couldn't get my head**

**in the game. (if ya know what I mean=)**

**I know the chapter is short and probably boring... **

**"Oooh the Headmaster died, big deal" (**I say sarcastically**)**

**But don't worry I promise it will get better, and NON boring!**

**please, please, please, please, please... REVIEW! =D**

_Densoles99_


	30. The Uncomfortable feeling of Heart-Ache

Rose was walking slowly to the Hospital Wing. She had to go over what she was going to say to Albus.

"Hey Albus, I know you just watched someone suffer right in front of you, but lets prank Fred and James." Rose mentally slapped herself. _Damn! _

"Rose!" Someone called from behind her. Rose turned around and scoffed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked dryly. Turning back around, she continued walking.  
>Scorpius sped up, and was soon right next to her. "What do you want Malfoy?" Rose asked once again, annoyed. "I just wanted to make sure Al- Potter was OK." Scorpius replied looking forward.<p>

Rose stopped in her tracks. "Why do you care if Albus is OK?"  
>Scorpius shrugged, stopped and looked at her. "Be-"<p>

"No," Rose cut off. "Albus doesn't wanna see you, talk to you, or hear your prick voice." She said coldly, then continued walking. Scorpius stood there. Rose was surely learning how to be cruel. Deciding it would be best to just leave Albus and Rose alone, Scorpius headed back to the common room.

* * *

><p>In the Hospital Wing, Albus drank this sour tasting potion Miss. Woodfrea gave him. Just then Rose bursted through the big doors at the entrance of the Hospital Wing.<p>

"Oh, Albus!" Rose sobbed as she ran to him. Albus rolled his eyes, and accepted the mighty hug she embraced him with.

"Rose," Albus tried to pry her skinny arms from around his neck. "I'm, fine. Please don't hover."

Rose finally let go of her death grip from around his neck, and looked around. "Wheres Professor Slughorn? Do they have him at St. Mungos?"  
>Albus frowned, and cleared his throat. Tears stinging his eyes; Albus asked calmly: "Rose, what did you hear?"<p>

Rose shrugged, "The Headmaster was hurt, and so are you. Well, you weren't hurt exactly, you more in-"

"Slughorn is dead."

Rose stopped, and stared at Albus with big sadden eyes. Albus nodded, "The nurses think he had a heart attack." Rose's eyes started to well up. Her bottom lip trembled from trying to hold back her tears. "What? No, no." Rose let the tears free, and she started to sob. Albus grabbed her and gave her a bear hug.

The Hospital Wing doors opened, and Sean walked in. Seeing Rose crying, Sean ran over to them. "Al, what's going on?"

"Slughorn i-is d-dead." Rose sobbed, clutching onto Albus's shirt, her tears staining the front. Sean looked at Albus, then back to Rose. Not wanting to believe them.

"Rose," Sean comforted. "The Headmaster isn't dead. He's probably at St. Mungos." Albus shook his head. "What?" Asked Sean.

"He's dead. I saw him die right in front of me. He isn't injured, he isn't sick. He's dead." Albus repeated, which made Rose sob harder. Sean rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and nodded. He didn't wanna believe Albus. What would they do without a Headmaster? Fall, crumble, break apart. They wouldn't last a week without Slughorn.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey entered the Wing; a look of mourning on her wrinkled face. She cleared her throat and walked up to Albus, Sean, and Rose.

"Er, Sean, and Rose I think it would be best for Mr. Potter to get some rest."

Rose wiped her eyes, and nodded, she didn't want to crowd Albus when he needed to be alone. Sean, on the other hand, decided to be difficult.

"I think Albus needs to be with friends and family now. Not be alone." Sean said dryly. Albus shook his head, "It's okay mate, go."  
>Madam Pomfrey nodded her head. Sean grabbed Rose's hand; which she took, and led her to the door. Before Sean left he turned around. "If you need anything Al, we'll be here faster than you can say quidditch." Albus smiled and nodded, and waved at them as they left the Hospital Wing.<p>

"Alright Mr. Potter, you should rest. Get some sleep, and maybe that might help with your anxiety." Madam Pomfrey said as she pursed her lips and conjured up a weird potion. Seeing Albus staring at the bottle with an worried expression, Madam Pomfrey sighed, "don't worry, this will just help you sleep. Mostly help you from waking up in the middle of the night."

Albus nodded, and accepted the phial the nurse handed to him. He hesitated before drinking the clear liquid, but Madam Pomfrey was watching him. So he quickly gulped down the thick potion and gave her the phial back. "Good. Now sleep." Madam Pomfrey ushered away into her office.

Albus laid back against the uncomfortable pillows and pulled the thin blanket over his skinny body. He didn't know why they wanted him to sleep here, its not like he was hurt. He was mostly in shock, and he was pretty anxious.

The scene of Slughorn dying; replayed in his mind. The image of his dead, pale, and lifeless body kept popping up in Albus's head. He was trying his best not to dwell on it, but it was hard.

Albus's heard a c_reaking _sound to his right. Where the door was.

Albus slowly turned his heavy head towards the big, steel doors. They were both shut as far as Albus could tell, but he kept eyeing them; as if they would burst open with creatures swarming through.

Practically giving Albus an heart attack, Madam Pomfrey exited her office very noisily. Wanting Albus to sleep soundly- she sure was loud.

As she was walking over to his bed to check on him, Albus closed his eyes to fake being asleep. When she was finally next to his bedside; Albus deepened his breathing to make it sound as though he was sleeping.

Albus couldn't help but flinch when she touched his forehead with her cold, bony hands.

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue. "Boy's getting a fever." She tutted to herself. She then sauntered back to her office. Albus carefully opened one eye to see if she was all the way back into her room. Seeing that he was alone again, Albus opened his other eye, and exhaled. He was getting lightheaded from breathing in too deeply.

Not knowing what else to do, Albus closed both his eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the big red couch in the common room. She really didn't wanna leave Albus, but she knew he needed some time alone.<p>

All the other Gryffindors went to bed, or at least went into the dormitories. Rose was sitting all alone. Sean was there with her, but he decided he need some sleep.

Rose hugged her knees up to her chest and sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen. Their years at Hogwarts is supposed to be hell-free. No evil lords, no evil diaries, no secret passageways, and people weren't supposed to die. At least not get murdered.

Rose's eyes started to well up. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home for Christmas and stay there. Rose didn't wanna come back to school. She didn't wanna see Albus so depressed and grieved.

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes, and sniffed. She stared at the red flames of the fire; eating the wood that was placed in it.

Her heart ached with desire of the Burrow. The smell of Grandma Weasley's cooking. The laughter of all her cousins, playing pranks on each other. Rose just wanted to go home.

School was becoming the same thing as when her parents and uncle where there. Hell.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*AN*_**

**__I am incredibly sorry for taking almost 3 months to update.**

**School started up again and I couldn't think of anything to write. I realize this chapter**

**isn't really good. And is probably boring. Once again, I'm sorry. **

**Please REVIEW though. Tell me if there is anything I need to fix or change. Is there something wrong **

**with the a character's personalty? Or is there something random about the plot? Tell me.  
><strong>

**Criticism is allowed and I'm open to it, but please don't be too harsh. If you have something negative to say, say it nicely. **

**~_Densoles99_**


	31. Canceled

Albus awoke the next day with a pounding headache and backache. Lying on the thin mattress and hard pillows were without a doubt uncomfortable. He turned to his

side and saw a vase with white and blue tulips in it. He cringed at the thought that he knew which flowers they were. Not wanting to fall back asleep, Albus sat up and

leaned back against the metal headboard of the bed. He wish he had a watch on him to see what time it was, he didn't want to be in the Hospital Wing forever.

"Bloody hell!" Albus said to himself. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus's detentions were last night. He missed it, damn, now Professor Dean will have another reason to hate him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rose walked through the doors with Sean by her side.

"Al." Rose smiled as she ran to his bedside and sat next to him on his bed. "Hey, Rosie, hey Sean." Albus smiled as Sean finally made to their side.

"Rose, wasn't our detentions last night?" Asked Albus wanting to be sure.

"Yes, but they were canceled, due to the uproar about, well, you know."

Albus nodded as so did Sean.

"Wait, why did you two have detentions?"

"Actually the three of us, Sc-Malfoy, Rose, and I got into trouble with Professor Dean and Le'mal. They gave us detentions for last night at seven-thirty." Replied Albus scratching his nose.

Sean made an 'O' shape with his mouth and nodded again.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat on his bed reading through the letter his father had sent him.<p>

_Dear Son,_

_Your mother and I will be spending the Christmas holiday with your grandmother in Spain. _

_And we've decided it would be best if you were to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday break to catch _

_up on some work your teachers had given. Hope everything is better, and keep your chin up_

_and hopes high._

_-Sincerely, your Father._

Scorpius crumpled up the letter and threw it at the wall. How did his father think it would be best for him to stay at Hogwarts with everything happening? Did his father not hear of the Head Master's brutal ending? All his friends were returning home for the Christmas holiday break, and he would have to stay at the murder school and do school work. It wasn't fair! The only fair thing that as happened lately was his detention getting canceled with Potter.

Scorpius sighed, he kinda hoped Albus was doing ok. And deep inside, like twenty-thousand leagues under the sea deep, Scorpius hoped Albus was staying at Hogwarts for the holiday.

* * *

><p>Miss. Woodfrea dismissed Albus so he can go to breakfast at the Great Hall.<p>

Finally feeling some freedom, Albus, followed by Rose, and Sean entered the Great Hall hoping to get away from what has happened a few days ago.

But, of course, they didn't get away from it. They re-entered it.

Everyone in the Great Hall were either crying or writing letters to their parents. The teachers were frantic with questions from the students, they were being asked all sorts of questions, like:

"What will happen now that The Head Master isn't here anymore?" Or,

"Will school be canceled for the rest of the year?"

Albus, Rose, and Sean sat down at a table that was mostly empty except for maybe a handful of crying girls.

Sean scoffed, "I'm glad I don't have to be here to witness this."

"What do you mean?" Asked Rose, eating a couple slices of buttered toast.

"My parents and I are going to Romania for the holiday." Sean replied, pouring himself a glass of orange juice, hoping the girls' tears didn't dilute the taste.

Just then a crowd of owls flew in through the windows. Dropping off mail to their owners.

A small brown owl, with big dark eyes dropped two letters in front of Albus and Rose.

"I say they're for us." Said a hopeful Albus.

Rose nodded and grabbed the two envelopes and handed one to Albus which had his name on it. "I say so too." Sean said, smiling for being a smart-ass.

Albus tore his opened and frowned.

_Dear Al,_

_Your mother and I are terribly sorry to say this, but_

_the Christmas gathering at Grandma Weasley's house is canceled._

_And your mother and I need to do some "business" involving us_

_going to France. I am so sorry Albus but you'll need to stay at Hogwarts_

_for Christmas. I love you son, and Happy Christmas_

_-Love always, Dad_

"Does yours say the same thing Al?" Rose asked frowning.

"If by 'the same thing' you mean I have to stay here for the holiday? Then yeah, it does."

Rose nodded and shrugged, "I don't know why my parents are going to France. I mean, what kind of business do they have with the French."

Sean swallowed and said. "Maybe they wanna have an romantic time away from you monsters. And by business they probably mean-"

"Sean!" Rose and Albus yelled. Sean shrugged and continued to drink his orange juice.

"I don't know Rosie, but I don't wanna stay here for Christmas." Albus placed his head into his palms.

"I don't want to either." Agreed Rose, eyeing the entrance to the Great Hall. "What?" Asked Albus looking back up at her, then turning to the direction she was staring at.

Scorpius stood by the entrance, a hand on his hip, and his eyes sorrowful.

"Malfoy?" Albus asked Rose, looking back at her.

"Hm?" Rose jumped, and shrugged. Finishing her toast.

Jessica hastily sat down next to Rose, which made Rose jump once more.

"Guys did you hear?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"No Jessica we obviously did not hear. Otherwise we would be jumping around like a cat on catnip. Pray tell what you're so anxious about." Sean said to Jessica.

Jessica rolled her eyes and said slowly as if they were mental, "classes. Are. Canceled."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN***_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking months to update**_

_**school has been tough and it was hard to squeeze time in.**_

_**Now that summer has started and school has ended for the year**_

_**I will hopefully be updating each chapter sooner!**_

**Criticism is allowed and I'm open to it, but please don't be too harsh. If you have something negative to say, say it nicely.**

**~_Densoles99 3_**


	32. Breathe

It was now Friday, and the classes for the day were canceled due to the past events. Many students took advantage of this free day to start packing for Christmas break.

Albus, James, Fred, and Rose were disappointed that they had to stay at Hogwarts instead of going home. Hugo and Lily were going to stay at Uncle Bill's, which meant their house would be packed with children.

Albus wrote back to his father asking if they could do the same, or stay with Grandma Weasley, but his father quickly replied saying no.

Not knowing what to do seeing that there was no classes, Albus and Rose decided they needed to sort things out, while Fred and James went to go prank the Head's bathroom.

"Albus, we need to find out who's been writing the letters, and who's been messing with us." Rose said as the two of them were sitting in the back of the library; hoping no one would hear them.

"Well, we know there's something odd about Professor Dean and Le'mal." Albus replied back, fiddling with the hems of his shirt as if it was a toy.

Rose nodded, and took a big book out from her satchel. "What's that?" Albus asked, leaning over slightly to get a better look at the book.

"Oh, it's just a bit of reading. Nicholas Flamel. My mother told me she did a bit of light reading with this book." Smiled Rose.

Albus scoffed, "light reading? You call that light reading? My version of light reading is reading baby books."

Rose rolled her eyes and stood, to return the book to its rightful place. Back on the bookshelf.

After Rose sat back down, the two of them really got back to business.

"So maybe, Professor Dean tricked Slughorn into giving Le'mal the job so that he could work inside of Hogwarts. And maybe Le'mal cursed The Headmaster because he was threatening to tell someone. " Rose suggested.

Albus nodded, and finished off her story. "Yeah, Le'mal cursed Slughorn and maybe all the stress of everything gave Slughorn a heart attack. But before, Dean or Le'mal must have killed the people working at the Ministry. For whatever reason."

"But Albus, who's been sending those letters to Malfoy, and Jessica?" Asked Rose, "remember, Jessica getting those hate letters about her and her father?"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe there's a student working with Dean and Le'mal?"

Rose frowned, "Al, how would a student be working with a teacher and no one know about it?"

"Draco Malfoy did it." Albus said quietly as he looked down at his feet.

"I don't-"

"Draco Malfoy was working with Severus Snape, who turned out to be the good guy. No one knew about this, even as it was happening." Albus said even more softly, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

Rose slightly nodded, and sighed. "Merlin Albus, we've turned into our parents."

Albus chuckled, "Yeah, from all the adventures our parents have faced, and what we're going through someone should write a book about us."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, even better, a muggle should do it!"

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was walking back to the common room when he heard two familiar voices down a near hallway.<p>

"Damn!" Professor Dean slammed his pale fists against the cold, stone wall.

"Now, now Acuzio. Zomezing weel be done with ze children. No need to worry." Le'mal said to his friend.

Scorpius quickly stood behind a giant statue, and tried his best to remain quiet.

"Like the bloody hell there isn't! They know something Tuere, they know about us!" Dean whispered frantically to Le'mal, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

Le'mal scoffed, and shook the professor's hands off of him. "You need to calm down! Acuzio, zey weel be dealt with."

From what Scorpius could see, it looked as though Professor Dean was crying. And not liked gently sobbing, no, his tears were full of fear. Scorpius needed to tell Albus and Rose about this. The two professors were most likely talking about the three of them.

Le'mal leaned in on Dean and started to whisper something in his ear. It was incredibly low, which made Scorpius lean in, causing the statue he was hiding behind to nearly tip over. For a giant statue, it sure wasn't heavy.

Scorpius leaned backwards resulting in the statue to follow his movements, and return to its natural position.

Scorpius checked in on Dean and Le'mal, who were now both staring cautiously in his direction. Scorpius literally stopped breathing, and closed his eyes. Hoping they would just wave it off as a rat or something. Then he heard:

"Come Acuzio, leetz return to ze offeese." Le'mal grabbed Professor Dean by the arm, and led him away.

Scorpius slowly opened his eyes to find himself alone. He let out a very needed breath, and ran straight out of the dungeons. He needed to find Albus, and Rose. Fast.

* * *

><p>Albus and Rose casually walked out of the library as if they weren't talking about a maybe sudden death, only to be knocked over by a scared Malfoy.<p>

"Merlin Malfoy!" Albus said as he helped Rose back to her feet.

Scorpius was panting, and tried to talk to them, but no luck.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" Rose asked softly touching his shoulder.

Scorpius shook his head, and when he finally caught his breath, he explained everything he heard to Albus and Rose.

After he had finished, Rose and Albus just stood there with their mouth agape. Then Rose finally explained to Scorpius what her and Albus were talking about.

Scorpius nodded and sighed. "Great, now I have to spend the whole Holiday break with them."

"Wait, you're not going home either?" Albus asked, brows raised.

"No, and I take it you guys are staying here too?"

Rose and Albus nodded. Scorpius smiled a little on the inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*AN***_

**Ah, see, i'm posting another chapter already :)**

**if you guys want more suspense please don't **

**feel bad to tell me so**

**and if you want some romance, well i have another**

**story thats full of it. (Hermione and Draco)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Criticism is allowed and I'm open to it, but please don't be too harsh. If you have something negative to say, say it nicely.**

**~_Densoles99_**


	33. DISCONTINUED

Dear readers,

I am terribly sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. I have other things on my mind and I can never get inspiration.

I gave my friend, HarleyQuinn99, an idea to write a story on this website about Harry Potter. I told her to some what "rewrite" this story to her liking and make it better. She wrote "Albus Potter the New Chapter". It is a very good story, has a very good plot, and I hope you guys will give it a chance.  
>Densoles99<p> 


End file.
